When Business Turns Into Pleasure
by Metalgrl29
Summary: AU: Roman hires a male escort for the evening, when the agency sends the wrong escort to Roman, he finds himself in a predicament. Dean's job was simple cater to his clients leaving them satisfied so they would be back. Roman finds himself falling for the escort with each encounter he has while Dean contemplates breaking all the rules for him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm throwing this out there cause it's been bouncing around in my head, wanting to see where this goes if anywhere that is. Usual disclaimer all wwe/nxt wrestlers being to WWE. Only thing I own us plot. Also rating is M for adult themes, language and slash (click the back button if you don't like slash)

XXXXXXXXXX

Roman paced nervously outside the restaurant. He couldn't believe he was doing this he felt his palms becoming sweaty as anxiety and anticipation filled him. It was just one night he told himself just a dinner to prove to his family he wasn't a complete loner. He couldn't take another dinner where he was the topic of conversation yet again. He loved his family but sometimes he wished they would get off his case about him being single or worse why he wasn't married by now.

He ran out of legitimate excuses years ago as to why he was still single. When he finished college he landed a job at a top of a line tech firm. He threw himself into his work busting his ass to get where he was now a senior VP. Roman had a nice house with three vehicles, a 401k with a great benefit package he was living the American dream he thought, only thing missing was a companion. It wasn't that he didn't want one more like he wasn't good at social skills who was he kidding he sucked at it. Sure he could handle meetings and deadlines but when it came to going out on dates or socializing he would clam up exception was when he had a few drinks they didn't call it liquid courage for nothing.

His family tried setting him up on numerous blind dates in hopes of him finding someone but to their dismay nothing worked out. Roman figured he was just socially awkward and left it as that. So here he was waiting on the male escort he hired for the night. He'd like to hear his family say how he wasn't brazen enough now.

Desperate he randomly typed male escort services in the search engine; he weeded the list down leaving one that was local in his area. He scrolled through the profile pics landing on one that caught his eye. The man's name was Seth he had two toned hair with deep chocolate brown eyes with a well-manicured facial hair, he was dressed in a tight form fitting black suite that showed off his build. This was defiantly the type of guy that Roman was attracted too. He clicked the rent me button below showing Seth's set prices. $800 for two hours, Roman could see why he charged so much the man was hot. He checked the availability for the two toned man seeing that he was free on Friday. The Samoan entered his info, immediately getting a call confirming his escort while finalizing a few details.

Now here he was waiting for Seth, his escort for the next two hours. He looked up noticing a guy approaching him. The man had shaggy dirty blonde hair that was neat but still messy, blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. He had to be about 6'2 he guessed; with a nice build. The man was dressed sharply but screamed bad boy underneath all that finesse to Roman.

"Are you Roman?" The man asked in a raspy voice that intrigued Roman. The Samoan nodded his head "I'm sorry and you are?" He asked confused as to how this man knew his name. The stranger stuck his hand out. "I'm Dean your escort for the night." The blue eyed man replied as Roman stared at him in bewilderment. "Um I arranged for Seth to be my escort for the night." Roman replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he couldn't believe this was happening right now.

Dean's smile faltered a bit but he quickly hid it as he pulled out his phone, showing Roman his itinerary that stated he was to meet a Roman Reigns at Zeke's restaurant at 7 sharp. "Excuse me will you, I need to make a call" Dean said as he stepped a few feet away from the Samoan.

Roman watched Dean as he animatedly moved his hands as he let out a string of curses over the phone before ending the call. Dean approached Roman with a smile. "Seems there was a huge mix up which rarely happens and I do apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Reigns. We do have a fail-safe clause which summed up means that we can continue this discretion free of charge, as an added bonus you get a free escort on us if you choose to use us again that is. I just need you to sign this form for me if you agree to these terms. I should add that if you decline that you will be refunded back your money in full and will pretend this never happened." Dean stated as Roman took the information. After a few minutes Roman grabbed the pin signing the document Dean had pulled up on his phone. "I do apologize once again for the screw up and hope to salvage what's left of this situation." Dean said through a smile as he sent the email off before pocketing his phone.

Roman smiled back impressed how Dean handled the situation, he kind of felt like an ass for being rude to him earlier. "I'm sorry about coming off as rude when I said I was expecting Seth. Not that there's anything wrong with you I just normally don't go for your type at all. I'm not saying your unattractive or ugly in fact your very handsome and I'm sure you get plenty of dates-" Dean laughed cutting Roman off " I get it Roman you like pretty boys I don't mind playing the part so why don't you tell me what the game plan is here."

Roman let out a nervous chuckle "uh I don't really have one, thought we could just wing it you know. I'm not good at spinning stories without giving myself away." Roman admitted semi embarrassed remembering the last story he told and busted on himself. Dean patted Roman on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, I think I can spin something convincing for your guest to buy. So let's go over boundaries, what do you like and don't like." Dean asked as he studied the sexy man before him, he reminded himself to thank the person who screwed up and gave him Roman's info instead.

He wasn't going to lie to himself but Roman was hot and very much fuckable, the tight man bun and sculpted face well-manicured facial hair and hair line he kept tight, let alone his body which Dean was sure was a work of art underneath all that clothing, had his member stirring in his pants. He wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of Roman that was for damn sure. Too bad he would never get the chance, per agency rules escorts were prohibited from having personal relationships with client's period. Any escort caught let alone offering services outside the agency would be fired. Sure some escorts had sex with their clients but Dean knew he couldn't afford that risk he had a little girl to take care of.

"Not going to lie to you but I don't know if I have any or not. I mean I don't get out much what I mean by that is that I've gone on dates but nothing to serious, in fact I never get second dates. I'm what you call a loner who's not good at talking to people unless its work related that is." Roman stated as he let out a sigh.

Roman wanted to mentally slap himself he just made himself sound like a complete loser in front of a really attractive guy; he wondered why Dean was even sticking around. "I don't blame you if you want to bail I would bail on me since I'm a lost cause to begin with."

Dean smiled at the Samoan letting his dimples show "Relax Roman you're in great hands with me besides you signed the clause so you're stuck with me for the night hot stuff." Dean replied as he winked at the Samoan grabbing his hand in the process as Roman blushed as the comment. "Let's get this dinner started shall we, you wouldn't keep your date waiting now would you baby." Dean said in a teasing voice as he put the Samoans arm around his shoulder before opening the door into Zeke's.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alright let me know what you guys think next chapter will be the family dinner. Until then.


	2. Chapter 2

I grace you all with another chapter thanks for the reviews/favs/follows you guys rock enjoy the read.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Roman stopped Dean before proceeding further into the restaurant. "Just a heads up my family might interrogate you; you are not obligated to answer any questions you're not comfortable with." Roman said as he saw his family waving to him. Dean chuckled at Roman's concern, he found it cute that Roman was looking out for him "I got this Roman no worries, so why don't we go greet the folks shall we." Dean said lacing his fingers with Roman as he led the way to the table.

Upon reaching the large group Roman placed his hand to Dean's lower back holding him as he greeted his parents first, before introducing Dean to his family. Dean being the gentleman that he was extended his hand to Mr. Reigns who accepted it with approval. He gave Roman's mom a kiss on the cheek telling her it was a pleasure to meet her as Roman pulled his chair out for him. When Roman got settled and drinks were placed he noticed his family staring at Dean intently. He was waiting for the questions to start and wasn't disappointed as his sister started off the so called interrogation. "Tell me Dean how did you and my brother meet?"

Dean smiled at the brunette women "I met Roman at a coffee shop a few weeks ago, the barista got our orders mixed up and I ended up chasing him down the block to exchange drinks." he replied through a laugh "Needless to say I liked what I saw and gave him my number." Dean said as he looked over at Roman winking at him. "I'm glad he finally called though, thought I would have to stalk the coffee shop to get a peek at his fine ass again." He finished saying, noticing that Roman was becoming slightly flustered. It made him wonder why Roman was oblivious to this fact.

Roman's sister nodded her head pleased with Dean's response, which shocked Roman because she was the main one to do the grilling. He eyed the rest of his family wondering who was going to be next surprisingly no other questions came till halfway through dinner when his father spoke up. "So Dean what do you do for a living if you don't mind me asking?" The older man asked as all eyes fell back on Dean. Roman felt his anxiety spiking at the moment this was not going to end well he thought. Dean sensed Roman's distress and placed his hand on his upper thigh, gently rubbing the muscular tendon up and down to soothe him. Instantly Roman felt himself slowly relaxing he didn't know if it was because of the action itself or the way Dean was looking at him; his blue eyes piercing his grey orbs which made his heart flutter a bit.

"I work for a specialty marketing firm; we cater to clients across the U.S as well as some international clientele who request our services. I could go into more details, but the specs of my job consist of giving our clientele what they ask for. Deliver a quality product with superior service and your customers will be sure to come back." Dean replied looking at the older man "If you're asking to see if I measure up to your standards for Roman let me put it this way, I bank every week and have my shit together sir." Dean stated in a matter of fact tone before taking a sip of his drink.

Roman stared at his family amazed that they were eating up everything that Dean just spilled to them. In all his years and countless dates he brought to family dinners he'd never seen his family quite like this. Roman saw his mom staring at him he shifted a little aware that she was next. "Roman sweet heart you've been awfully quite this whole evening. Why don't you tell us a little bit about Dean?" She asked through a warm smile. Roman cleared his throat to stall he didn't know a damn thing about Dean. He was about to call the whole thing off when he felt an object fall on his lap. He glanced down seeing Dean's phone with his profile pulled up. Roman dropped his napkin reaching down to pick it up while Dean distracted his family long enough to scan the information.

"Dean is originally from Ohio, Cincinnati to be exact he moved down here about eight years ago." Roman replied as he righted himself. "He has a passion for motorcycles and love for the outdoors." Roman said with confidence as he ruffled Dean's hair before continuing "He loves Wendy's and is addicted to coffee just like me. We're still getting to know each other but that's a basic outline of Dean" he said finally looking at her.

Roman's mom smiled at him as she nodded her head in approval looking at the rest of his family as they had matching smiles as well. He didn't know what was going through their minds but hoped that it was something good. For the first time in a long time Roman found himself not the topic of conversation but a part of it as Dean charmed his family. He found himself teaming up with Dean when his cousins took shots at them and both of them returned it right back.

Roman was surprised how well his family was accepting of Dean even his father joined in on the banter with his cousins. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable he felt around Dean in fact he found it alarming that he was finding the blue eyed man very attractive at the moment as he saw Dean's dimples coming through his smile.

As dinner came to an end and everyone got ready to leave, Roman once again pulled Dean's chair out for him placing his hand in the middle of his back as the two walked out the restaurant. As the group gathered outside Roman found himself wanting to hold Dean, something he would never consider doing but reminded himself it was just for tonight. He pulled Dean back into him his arms encircling around the smaller man's waist. It was slim to his liking as well as his ass that was lined up perfectly with his groan area, Dean molded into him perfectly. He rested his chin on the blonde man's shoulder nuzzling his neck in the process as he took in Dean's natural scent.

Dean tilted his head giving Roman more access as his family started to say their goodbyes. Dean noticed that Roman kept him close as each family member left. Dean was able to feel the heat radiating off of Roman on to him as well as his cologne which was an exotic scent but fit him perfectly. Normally he wouldn't allow this type of close contact but made an exception. Being in Roman's arms this close to proximity made his stomach do flips, he didn't know what he was feeling whatever it was it felt right at the moment.

Roman watched the last of his family depart leaving the two men alone with the Samoan still holding the blue eyed man close to him. Dean leaned his head back on Roman's chest savoring the feel of him knowing he had to break this up. "I think your family is a little taken with me Roman." Dean said as he unhooked the muscular arms from around him, immediately missing the warmth of the man as he turned to face the Samoan.

"I think so too maybe now they will cut me some slack and make family dinners more tolerable now." Roman said through a laugh "Thanks again for toughing this out with me I really appreciate it Dean."

Dean smiled at the acknowledgement "You know Roman for someone who says there a loner and horrible on dates you did just fine with me?" The blond stated as he playfully slug the Samoan in his arm as his phone went off.

Roman watched as Dean took his phone out he figured it was an email or text as he saw Dean carefully scan the item then looked at his watch clearly unhappy. "They just booked me a last minute customer leaving me 20 minutes to haul ass across town. I'm sorry to come off as an asshole but I've got to go Roman, it was nice meeting you and it was my pleasure to escort you tonight. I hope we can do this again sometime in the future." Dean said as he leaned in giving Roman a quick kiss on his cheek before taking off in a jog leaving Roman frozen in place.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yay for Roman coming out of his shell and not even knowing it, Seems the chemistry is strong with these two guys. Next chapter finds the guys sorting out there feelings for one another also a certain two toned man graces us with his presence. Until then


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned as he heard his alarm clock going off, yawning as he rolled over hitting the off button while stretching in the process; before getting out of bed to head for the bathroom to shower. As he let the hot water cascade over him he closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to Roman. He couldn't shake how gorgeous Roman was; he was everything that Dean was looking for in a guy physically. Roman's honesty and somewhat awkwardness was appealing, he found it attractive that Roman was oblivious as to how sexy he was. Maybe it was the reason why he made an exception to let Roman hold him.

The question that kept bugging Dean was if he did meet him again would he be willing to break the rules to see if there was anything there.

When he was dressed he went down the hall to wake his daughter up for school. He sat down on her bed watching her sleep a smile on his face at how peaceful she looked.

Two years after he moved down to Florida he met a women who he had a short fling with, which resulted in the little girl before him who was rubbing her eyes as she looked at him. "Morning daddy" she greeted through a yawn as she pushed the covers back getting out of bed. "its picture day today Maddie, did you pick out your clothes yet." He asked looking around her room for the articles of clothing. She nodded yes as she went to her dresser draw pulling her outfit out. "Go change while I'll get breakfast ready for us, after that will do your hair." he said exiting her room.

A few minutes later Maddie appeared dressed in a black cardigan with a white skull shirt underneath it with jean capri with matching black and white converses. She took a seat at the table as Dean placed a plate of French toast in front of her, immediately she dug in stuffing her face full of the warm gooey bread. "This is so good daddy." She praised with a mouthful as Dean laughed at the site telling himself that this was indeed his daughter.

After clearing the table he met Maddie in the bathroom where she was standing on her step stool brushing her hair. "What we thinking today princess, down, up, braids, pigtails?" He asked taking the brush from her to get the tangles out from the back. She pondered her choices before deciding on her favorite style. "Rockabilly daddy" She replied with excitement as she grabbed the hairspray. Dean smiled as he grabbed the comb parting her hair, ratting it to his liking before smoothing it out with the brush leaving a high bump before pinning it. Maddie expected her hair before giving her approval; Dean sprayed her hair in place leaving her to brush her teeth before they left.

Dean pulled up to the elementary school giving Maddie a kiss on her cheek "Have a good day at school princess see you this afternoon." He said as she gave him a hug "Love you daddy, have a good day at work." She replied as she opened the door getting out. "Love you too Maddie." Dean said as she shut the door walking to the front doors. He waited till his daughter was inside before driving away, heading to his job to collect his paycheck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman just walked into his office letting a deep sigh out as he took a seat at his desk touching the mouse in the process waiting for his computer to wake up. He entered his login info pulling up his home screen. He had a proposal that was due that afternoon that he was almost done completing. He pulled the document up scanning to make sure it was up to his standards before he continued on it. Roman found himself just staring at the document on the screen for a good thirty minutes; his thoughts drifting back to Friday night with Dean. The kiss on the cheek kept running through his mind he wished it was on the lips instead. Roman shook his head clearing his thoughts _its part of his job_ he told himself as he went back to his work on the proposal.

Forcing himself to finish he sent the proposal off to the president for his approval. Roman hit the icon on his screen pulling up the web. He found himself wanting to know more about Dean, so he typed in the agencies web address. Seconds later he was on JAWBREAKERS site, he scrolled down the main page searching for Dean's picture but never found it. He looked on the side bar noticing the different categories available. He clicked the link that read twinks, he searched the pictures finding Seth's but no Dean. He tried another link that read hunks, as he glanced through the first few pics; he knew that Dean wasn't in this category.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he stared at the categories till one called out to him, he clicked the Bi-sexual link. Roman scanned the pics till he came across Dean's, immediately clicking on it. He was directed to Dean's profile where he read the introduction noticing it was the same one he had recited Friday but re read it again. He saw the portfolio link clicking it as it popped up pictures of the blue eyed man. Roman glanced at each one stopping on a few, one of him on his bike with a leather jacket sunglasses hat backwards but the one that got Roman's attention was him shirtless hands taped like he was preparing for a brawl.

Roman's mouth watered at that point, the smirk on Dean's face was drop dead sexy not to mention those blue eyes. Dean's hair was drenched sticking to his face, his upper torso that showed off his well-defined arms. Slight dusting of hair that covered his chest had Roman biting his lip as his eyes continued scanning the picture. A firm stomach came into view that showed a hint of abs that lead to a slim waist. Roman groaned loudly as he saw the v cut that disappeared under black gym shirts.

Roman felt himself growing in his pants as he looked over the pic again before exiting out of the portfolio. He clicked Dean's rent me button noticing his rates were cheaper then other's by a few hundred dollars. He saw his schedule was pretty open so Roman decided to rent Dean out for the remainder of the week. Roman entered his code he was given for the agency, clicking yes to the terms before getting his confirmation number that would be followed up by a call. A few moments later his cell rung he answered it as he got up closing his office door. As he heard the lady read off his request he stopped her "I'm only wanting to meet up for lunch there wasn't an option to click other, you can charge me for the full week if need be." He advised her as she put him on hold for a few seconds. She returned telling him that one day would be free on them leaving him a balance of $3,000. He told her to run his card for the amount, while advising her to have Dean meet him at Johnnie's tomorrow.

After he had the women repeat the time and place he ended the call with a small smile on his face. He realized at that moment he was going to be all alone with Dean the thought itself brought on his anxiety as he thought back to his past failed dates. After the typical Q/A were over with he didn't know what to say after that, leaving an awkward silence because he couldn't keep a conversation going. He rubbed his temples as he wondered if he had made a mistake or not.

XXXXXXX

Dean walked into his job greeting the receptionist that worked the front desk as he took a sip of his coffee. He saw that the cougar department, better known as the payroll office was extremely busy this morning. He took a seat away from everyone as he waited for his name to be called. He noticed Seth with his pack of pretty boys coming in, taking a seat across from him. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at them they thought they were the shit because they were the popular ones in the agency. "So Dean I heard there was a mix up and you got one of my clients, I'm sure the guy was disappointed when you showed up instead." The two toned man said through a laugh.

Dean ground his jaw before answering "Actually Seth after it was sorted out we ended up having a pretty good time, in fact he plans on calling on me again." Dean replied making sure to rub the last part in and was rewarded with a scowl from Seth. "Yeah right Ambrose he won't call on you again when he could have this as arm candy." Seth stated as he gestured to himself with a smile. Dean was going to slap that smile of his face when he heard his name being called.

Dean greeted the blond women with a polite smile as she handed him an envelope having him sign his name showing he took his paycheck. He heard Seth's name get called next seeing the two toned man stand next to him. "By the way Dean you just got rented out for the whole week" He glanced at Seth who was staring daggers at him which caused Dean to smile smugly at him. "Who rented me out by the way Nattie." He asked curious as to whom this person was, she looked on her screen "A Roman Reigns is the client that did." Dean was shocked; to be honest he didn't think he would see Roman so soon. He turned to Seth "You were saying Sethie, hate to say I told you so but I told you so." Seth crossed his arms as he grumbled that it was a fluke as Dean smirked at him.

"I've sent you an email containing your itinerary regarding Roman this week" She stated as she winked at him before calling the next person up. Dean smiled as he walked out the doors of his job heading to his vehicle; he had an hour to kill before he met with his first client of the day.

He sat the envelope in the middle counsel as he pulled out his phone opening the email that Nattie sent to him. As he read the email his eyes furrowed a bit, Roman only wanted to have lunch. He read the name of the restaurant which happened to be an upscale one. Dean pondered why Roman rented him out for a week when all he wanted to do was have lunch, Dean guessed he would ask him when he saw him tomorrow, as a smile formed on his face while he started up his SUV the thought of being alone with Roman made his stomach jump.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts on how the lunch date might go? Untill then..


	4. Chapter 4

Roman fidgeted with his napkin as he nervously waited for Dean to show up it was just lunch he told himself. Just like Friday, Roman started to break out in a light sweat on his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath willing himself too calm down. His leg was tapping underneath the table as he looked at his watch only less than a minute till Dean was to arrive. Roman took a sip of his water as he looked towards the door. He saw Dean walking in on time; he was dressed in a simple black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with dark blue jeans. Roman swallowed hard as he took Dean in; he looked very yummy in those jeans that showed off his ass. Dean waved in Roman's direction as the Samoan gave a slight nod. Dean made his way over to the table where Roman stood to get his chair but Dean declined stating he could manage. Roman took a seat after Dean did as silence fell over them.

Dean looked around the place before turning his gaze to the man in front of him. "Nice place you chose here Roman guess I made a hell of a first impression on you" Dean teasingly said as Roman smiled "You have no ideal." The Samoan thought to himself until he heard Dean chuckle. "I said that out loud didn't I" Roman asked as he felt his cheeks burning. Dean nodded his head yes just as the waiter greeted them taking their drink order and leaving just as quickly as he came. Silence fell over them once again as Roman looked everywhere but at Dean.

"Are you always this quiet on dates Roman?" Dean asked as Roman finally looked at him "Yes, now you know why I don't get many dates because this is what happens." The blonde decided to throw Roman off guard "Are you this quiet when you're having sex as well?" Dean asked amused as he took a sip of his water. Roman didn't want to admit that he didn't have much of a sex life sure he had a few one night stands here or there but he wasn't going to elaborate on it. "Guess that's something you're just going to have to find out now isn't Dean." He replied in a cool tone as Dean studied him knowing he was lying.

"Now baby don't go getting my hopes up if you're not going to deliver when the time comes." Dean said through a grin as he saw Roman's cheeks turning red just as the waiter showed up to take their food order. As they waited for their food the awkward silence that was there moments ago seemed to vanish when Dean ask Roman what he was like as a child. The Samoan didn't hesitate as he described his childhood all the way up to his blimp in professional football. Dean made sure to ask questions that would get the Samoan talking more while at the same time learning more about him as well.

Roman was to engross with answering Dean's questions that he didn't know that two hours had passed by it felt like it was only mere minutes. Dean ordered a dessert that they both could share, when it arrived with two spoons Dean took the spare one away. "What am I supposed to use then?" Roman asked as Dean let a sly smile out. "Where going to share my spoon, will that be an issue." Dean replied as if it was a normal routine for him. He scooped a piece of the chocolate brownie along with the ice cream and held the spoon to Roman's mouth. The Samoan nervously laughed as he looked around the restaurant seeing that it was now dead before he took the sweet treat in his mouth.

Dean alternated between him and Roman till the dessert was gone and the check was brought out. As the two got up to leave Roman felt Dean's hand in his as their fingers interlocked together as they walked out of the restaurant. The Samoan let Dean lead him to his vehicle where he was now facing the blue eyed man hands till locked. "I've been meaning to ask you this during lunch; you do know that you're hot as fuck right?" Dean said as he grabbed the Samoans free hand interlocking their fingers as well. "So I've been told quite a few times I know I'm good looking but that's what people like at first till they find out how shy and awkward I am." Roman replied looking down at his feet "You don't have to say those type of things to me Dean I know it's part of your job and all like us holding hands or you kissing my cheek."

Dean lifted Roman's chin up looking him dead in the eye. "I've never allow personal contact outside a handshake until Friday night. I broke my rule when I let you hold me that night or when I kissed you on your cheek. I honestly didn't think I would see you again Roman." Dean huffed out "Everything that I have said or done is because I wanted to, not because I have to."

Roman let Dean's words sink in for a few moments before responding "Do you still want to see me this week then?" he asked hoping that Dean would say yes. "Is that your way of asking me out Roman if it is then we need to work on your game. But to answer your question the answer is yes." Roman smiled while he was jumping up and down on the inside. "Cool met me at golds gym on 6th street tomorrow same time." Roman said as the blonde man smirked up at Roman "You trying to seduce me with your body or make me jealous." Dean stated as he pulled Roman closer to him. "A little bit of both" Roman replied noticing he was a few inches from Dean's lips. Roman licked his lips before capturing the smaller man's lips with his for a brief moment. The spark he felt in that kiss sent his stomach fluttering as he felt his body hum.

Just as quickly as the kiss happen it stopped when Dean pulled away first, stunned by the fact that it really happened. "I'm sorry Dean.. I didn't mean to.. well I did but not like that..shit." Roman stammered out lost for words. "It's okay Roman not your fault, I should get going though don't want to hold you up from work." Dean said as he got into his truck starting it he waved at Roman before pulling out leaving a confused Samoan standing in the parking lot.

Dean drove three blocks from the restaurant before he pulled into an empty lot putting the truck in park as he wiped his face with his hands. "Fuck" the blonde breathed out as he tried to get his bearings. That simple kiss sent a shiver down his spine turning his stomach into knots. Dean's mind was racing as a million things went through his head the main one was that he was indeed starting to fall for the sexy Samoan. That thought alone scared him the most and the fact he wanted Roman anyway that he would let him have him.

XXXXXXX

Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows glad you guys like this story. Next chapter is the gym meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys leave some awesome feedback and thanks to those for letting me know my errors on the previous chapter I've corrected it. Here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXX

The following morning as Dean packed his bag and got his daughter up for school and made her breakfast as his phone rung, the number that popped up made his stomach dropped as he wondered why she was calling him. After Maddie was born his ex-wouldn't have anything to do with her. Dean had to play both roles of parents and hold down a job at the same time. He finally had enough of his ex when he came home to find the house filled with smoke from a pan left on the stove and found his daughter in her crib crying, it was obvious she hadn't been tended to all day. He picked his daughter up furious that she was in a soiled diaper and changed her. He called for his ex but never got an answer as he searched through the apartment for her with Maddie in his arms. When he checked the bathroom he found her on the floor passed out with a needle next to her. He put his daughter in her bouncy as he drugged his ex into the shower turning the cold water on to wake her up. He packed up his and Maddie's things loading them into his car to start a new life.

He went to his bedroom closing the door as he pressed the green button asking her what she wanted. When she informed him that she wanted to see her daughter he told her no, that she lost that privilege when she chose her habit over them. Just thinking about that day made his blood boil on how she treated their daughter. She tried to convince him that she had changed and was no longer using but he wasn't buying it. Last he heard from an acquaintance she had moved in with a guy and was still using from time to time. He would have terminated all contact with her but being the nice guy he was he kept her updated on how Maddie was doing through letters sending her a picture every now and then.

He heard her crying, spilling her sob story on how sorry she was and that she missed him even stated she stilled loved him and wanted to work things out. He knew he should of just hung up on her and was about too when she told him that Maddie had the right to know about her mother. Dean's fist balled up at that moment as he sighed over the phone telling her he'd would ask Maddie if she wanted to see her and would call her back. He walked out his room seeing his daughter put her dishes in the sink as she smiled up at him before grabbing her back pack off the counter slipping it on.

XXXXXXXXX

Roman took the day off and just finished breakfast as well as his coffee. He looked at his clock seeing it was about 10:30 am he was due to be at the gym at eleven. He quickly put on his workout clothes which consisted of black gym shorts with a white wife beater and running shoes. He put on his thin grey zip up hoodie before grabbing his gym bag filling it with a change of clothes before heading out the door. For the first time today he wasn't nervous about meeting up with Dean, in fact he was looking forward to it.

Roman showed up a few minutes early greeting the front desk lady telling her he needed a guest pass for a friend of his before tailing it to the back to lock up his things. When he made his way back to the front he saw the blonde man at the desk speaking to the women as he made his way to greet him.

Dean glanced over at the Samoan his mouth going dry as he swallowed hard, seeing the man in his workout clothes. Dean bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes wondered over Roman's body, he was right after all under all those clothes was a work of art. Roman smirked as he saw Dean checking him out, it was one of the few times that he was confident about his body image. "Are you done eye fucking me Dean?" Roman teased as Dean snapped out of his trance with a smile. "I was wondering why we're working out when I have you instead to work me out." The smaller man replied with a winked as he walked past Roman asking him where he could put his things at.

As the two men worked out side by side they fell into simple conversations about sports, movies and music, turned out they both had similar taste so it was easy for Roman to elaborate on the topics. As they made their way to the weight room Dean couldn't help but check out Roman's ass in the process. Dean was thankful he was in loose fitting shirts his cock was beginning to stir as he watched the Samoans ass jiggle. Roman looked over his shoulder seeing the blonde man watching his backside as a smirked graced his face as Dean looked at him "Can't help it Ro you have a nice ass that I enjoy staring at." The blonde man announced as a few other guys stared at them causing Roman to turn red and Dean to laugh.

Dean watched Roman as he got settled to bench press, he watched the Samoan do a few sets noticing the outline of his bulge through his shorts as they tighten with each time Roman brought the bar down to his chest. Dean was fully hard from the sight as he went to set the free weights down telling Roman that he was finished and was going to hit the shower. Roman stared at Dean in confusion as he saw him scurry out the room. When Roman finished his set he went in search for Dean finding him with his head against a locker with his fist balled up on the side of his head.

"Dean you okay?" Roman asked concern evident in his voice.

Dean turned his head noticing that Roman was now shirtless his hair free from its bun and was now resting on his shoulders, making him look like a god damn Greek god you read about in books. Dean groaned as he pulled himself away from the locker telling Roman that he was okay and was going to shower and left. Roman hopped into the shower wondering if he had upset Dean, he racked his brain going over things but came up empty handed. He thought they were hitting it off great but maybe he was wrong. He figured he would apologize to the blond man for anything he did or said that made him upset. Roman finished rinsing off cutting the water off when he heard a loud moan echoing throughout the shower room.

Dean was stoking himself into a frenzy as the water cascaded down his body not realizing that he was moaning loudly. Seeing Roman shirtless hair down with sweat covering his body made him want to drop on his knees and suck the Samoan off right there. The thought of Roman's member in his mouth, tasting, had him close to coming in the stall as he stroked himself faster chanting the Samoan's name like a mantra. A few more strokes had him coming with a strangled cry as he tried to suppress his moans. Roman swallowed hard upon hearing the smaller man's cries as he quickly left to change taking his things with him. He waited at the front for Dean as he appeared ten minutes later bag in hand and a smile on his face.

Roman asked Dean out to lunch which he agreed only if the Samoan would let him pick out the place. Roman followed the blond man to a hole in the wall diner located in a shady part of the city. Once they were at a booth Dean explained that the diner was sentimental to him and the fact they had really great food. As they placed their orders Roman decided to address the elephant in the room "Back at the gym if I did anything that made you uncomfortable or upset it wasn't my intention to do so, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said looking at the blue eyed man who gave him a small nod. "It wasn't you Roman it was me, I just got myself worked up about some things, it's me who should be saying sorry to you for being a dick." Dean said as their food arrived and they began to eat making small talk throughout their meal.

When their table was cleared and the check brought to them Roman felt something hit the back of his head landing by his foot. He looked down noticing an action figure, picking it up he saw that it was Spiderman. A little boy who looked to be about six came strolling up to him asking for the toy saying his sister threw it on accident. Roman smiled at the little boy asking him if Spiderman was his favorite super hero. When the boy nodded he spilled about how awesome Spiderman was and how he had super cool powers and could swing on webs. Dean watched in awe as Roman interacted with the little boy telling him that Spiderman was indeed awesome and that superman was his favorite super hero. When the little boy's mom called to him Roman fist bumped the little boy telling him to be good for his mom.

"You like kids?" Dean asked in amusement as the Samoan let a sigh out. "What can I say I'm everyone's favorite uncle because I spoil my nieces and nephews rotten with parties and gifts?" He said through a laugh "Maybe someday when the right person comes along I'll be able to have a few of my own via adoption or through a surrogate." He admitted to Dean looking away quickly "What if the person you meet has kids already?" Dean asked as Roman looked at the blonde man while pulling out his wallet. "Family is family to me Dean; if said person had a kid or kids already I would accept them and love them unconditionally and treat them as if they were my own." He said honestly as he gave his card to the waitress. "I won't lie to you I'm at a point in my life where I do want kids, I'm perfectly okay with being a single parent." He stated as the waitress came back with his card.

As they made their way to the parking lot Dean couldn't help but think if he should tell Roman about his daughter or not. He found himself falling for Roman even more after he said he wanted kids no matter if they were his or not. Dean found himself in another dilemma how was he going to tell his daughter that he may have possibly found someone and how would she take the news. Plus he still had to tell Maddie that her mom wanted to see her. It was enough to stress him out things with Roman were getting complicated enough, he could tell that Roman was fallen for him or had already just by how they interacted with each other. Roman notice that Dean was deep in thought as his phone started to ring.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Roman arguing over the phone at someone about a proposal being rejected for not meeting the client's requirements. He'd never seen Roman angry before and was relieved to know that the Samoan could be aggressive when he needed to be. As Roman ended the call he looked at Dean clearly unhappy. "I'm afraid this is going to be it for us Dean, I have to go into work and deal with some bullshit that just went down. Judging by what I was told I'm going to be tied up for the remaining week." Roman said shaking his head as Dean felt his stomach drop, it sounded so final as if he wasn't going to see him anymore.

The two stared at each other before Dean finally spoke. "I still owe you two days so give me your phone." He asked as the Samoan handed over his phone seeing that Dean was putting in a number. "This is my personal number." Roman looked at Dean in shock. "Won't you get into trouble for giving me this? Isn't this against the rules or something?" The Samoan rushed out as Dean chuckled at Roman's concern for him "I won't tell if you don't, besides I trust you enough that you won't abuse this privilege. Text me, when you're free and if I'm available will meet up." Dean told Roman as a low growl emanated from him, the thought of Dean with someone else made his stomach turn. He knew he shouldn't feel like this it was Dean's job but he couldn't help it he was hooked on the blue eyed man. Dean grabbed the Samoan's hand interlocking their fingers together; he had to let Roman down before it got even messier.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you to hear Roman but this is the reason why were not allowed to have personal relationships with our clients because of the jealousy." Dean stated with a sigh "I'm not saying this to hurt you but I don't want you falling for me knowing I can't give you what you want or deserve Roman." Roman looked into Dean's eyes seeing the turmoil in his blue orbs "But it's okay for you to call my name while you're jerking off." Roman shot back clearly pissed that Dean was denying what was happening between them it felt like a slap in the face to him hearing those words. "Tell me that you don't feel anything for me Dean, tell me I'm just a job to you, and tell me the sexual tension between us is a god damn lie." Roman pleaded as he squeezed Dean's hand resting his forehead on Dean's.

"Tell me I'm a fool for falling for you; lie to me Dean so I can return to my fucking life where I'm just the awkward loner guy who can't get dates that people talk about at dinners." Roman croaked out as Dean let a tear roll down his face before crashing his lips onto Roman's, licking the Samoan's bottom lip asking for entrance. Dean felt Roman's lips part letting him in the warm cavern so he could explore it. Dean cupped the back of Roman's head as he deepened the kiss their tongues moving as one as they both fought for dominance. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him close to him as their bodies buzzed from the electrical shock coming from the hot passionate kiss.

Roman broke away first breathing heavily while he caressed Dean's face, causing the blonde man to lean into his touch. "Damn you Roman" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around the Samoan's neck before capturing his lips again for a quick kiss before pulling away taking a few steps back from him. "I'm the fool for trying to deny my feelings Roman not you don't ever think of yourself as such." Dean said wiping the tear from his cheek before walking away to his SUV. Once he was inside he hit the dashboard a few times as well as the steering wheel before slumping against it letting his tears fall freely now. He heard a knock on his window seeing that it was Roman and opened his door for him.

Roman cautiously ran his fingers through Dean's hair as the blonde man sat up turning to face him with a blotchy looking face. "I'm sorry Dean I had no right to make-" Dean put his hand up cutting Roman off. "You had every right to say what you did Roman. I don't know where to go from this or how to deal with this there's so much shit on my plate I don't know where to even begin."

Roman nodded his head understanding where Dean was coming from. "Let's both take a few days to get our heads straight then will sit down and talk about the situation." Roman stated as Dean nodded agreeing to the terms. Roman turned to leave when Dean grabbed his arm suddenly pulling Roman halfway on top of him capturing his lips again moaning as Roman allowed him entrance. A few minutes later they said goodbye to one another as a grin appeared on both their faces as the left the diner.

A figure watched in disgust as she saw her ex with another man who judging by his appearance and car he drove made it clear that he had money. The thought of her daughter around the man made her furious knowing that Dean would allow such a thing. She swore to herself that she would take Maddie out of that intoxicated environment and away from Dean Period. When she saw her dealer drive up she quickly handed him the cash and took the product making a hasty getaway before Dean had the chance to see her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yea I threw a curve ball in there for you guys what did you think? Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay it's been a busy week and I'm playing catch up lol.. Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows you guys are awesome..

XXXXXXXXX

Dean picked his daughter up from school that afternoon; he had a lot that he needed to discuss with her the main issue being her mom. He knew for Maddie being eight that she was mature for her age and grasped things more then what most kids her age could. He always treated her how she acted which was a proper young lady. He saw her exit the front doors of the school smiling when she spotted him and took off in a sprint towards the vehicle. When she got in and buckled herself up she reached for her back pack pulling out an invitation.

Dean took the card seeing that Maddie was invited to a birthday party from a fellow classmate for this Saturday. "Is it okay if I go daddy?" She asked her big blue eyes full of excitement, Dean knew he couldn't say no to her so he nodded his head yes. Maddie cheered and explained that her classmate was into Monster High especially the dolls, so she wanted to get her gift from the mall. Dean agreed thinking that this would be a good opportunity to sit down with her to talk. He called the number on the card to R.S.V.P for Maddie, after a few details he ended the call before pulling away from the school.

Dean was glad the mall wasn't too busy he was able to find close parking to the door he needed. He held Maddie's hand while the entered the mall, walking the long hallways window browsing. When they approached the toy store Maddie let go of Dean's hand running into the store. Dean chuckled as he watched her take off down an isle as he walked into the store. When he reached the isle Maddie had a box doll in her hands along with some other accessories. Dean gave Maddie a questionable look as she gave a sheepish smile back. "It's a whole collection daddy." She stated as Dean held the carry basket out for her to drop the items in.

When they made their way to the checkout he found a section that had Monster High gift bags and tissue paper so he picked those up while Maddie picked out a card. Dean asked his daughter if she wanted anything from the store before he paid for the Items. She shook her head no as Dean handed his card to the associate. Maddie grabbed her dad's hand as they exited the store telling him that she was hungry so they decided to head to the food court.

XXXXXX

Roman was ready to throw his computer out the window the revisions that he was in charge of doing on the failed proposal were monstrous. No way could he make these numbers work for the budget he was given by the client. Three hours he had been crunching numbers getting the same result no matter what he did. He was quickly becoming frustrated as his eyes were getting tired from staring at the screen giving him a slight headache. He laid his head on his desk when he heard his phone go off, he saw that it was his sister and groaned. He really didn't have the time to talk to her but couldn't ignore her either; she would continue to call his cell till he answered. He hit the talk button and greeted her saying that he didn't have time that he was busy but she caught him off. He winced when he heard her use his Samoan name, with her being the oldest of the kids she was boss.

Roman didn't really pay attention to anything she was saying because he was looking over some papers on his desk and stopped when she mentioned his niece's birthday party this weekend. "Shit" he muttered out causing her to pause. He'd completely forgotten about it considering he was occupied with work at the moment and with Dean as well. When she asked him if it was still okay to use his house for the party he told her yes. After ten minutes of her filling him on the details she finally let him go telling him not to work too hard which cause him to laugh?

XXXXX

Maddie found a table and sat down as Dean brought the tray over placing it on the table as he removed their food from it. He placed Maddie's tacos in front of her as he took a seat grabbing his sub from the tray and unwrap it. He took a few bites watching as Maddie went to town on her tacos he had to admit she had his appetite and could put food away so much so it astonished him. They chatted during their meal Dean learning that Maddie had a dance recital coming up and was chosen as lead but was nervous about preforming in front of people. Dean assured her that she would do just fine and that he would be front and center to watch her kick ass. She beamed at hearing her dad's words finishing up her taco in two bites.

After they finished their meal he got them both ice cream cones as they went back to sit, he knew now was the time and sat his cone down. "Maddie, how would you feel about seeing your mother?" He asked as she stopped licking her ice cream and met his gaze. "That was her that called you this morning wasn't it?" She replied sitting her cone down as Dean nodded his head yes before answering her. "She asked me to see you but I told her that I would talk to you first before agreeing to anything." He stated as she picked her cone back up. "If you say no then that's what I'll tell her and that will be the end of it, but I think you should at least meet her even if it's just once." He told her as she sighed heavily "Fine, I'll meet her but don't expect me to call her mom or be nice." She replied taking a bite of the cone.

Dean couldn't blame his daughter for saying what she did or how she felt towards her so called mother, he told Maddie the truth about her and why she wasn't around. Dean sent a text off to his ex-Sierra telling her that Maddie agreed to meet with her and that he would send her details regarding a time and place to meet up. Dean put his phone away before she had a chance to respond and went back to his ice cream contemplating how to ask the next question. "Would it upset you if I was to you know date or see someone?" He asked nervously this was harder than he imagine as a smile formed on her lips "Depends, who is this person that we're talking about?" She shot back placing her arms on the table tilting her head waiting for an answer. Dean let a nervous laugh out "What makes you think that there is someone?" He stated as Maddie rolled her eyes. "Daddy you can't lie to me so tell me who this person is? Do they make you happy? Do they like kids-" Dean held his hand up stopping her before she could ask any more questions? He laughed at how well his daughter knew him he should have known better to think otherwise.

"Before I answer those questions I need to tell you that this person is a man and not a woman?" He stated putting everything out there for her knowing she could handle it. Maddie took a few moments to let the information sink in her eyes getting big as it finally registered making Dean nervous. "So you like a guy then right daddy?" he nodded yes to her "Does he like you too?" Again he nodded his head yes biting his thumb nail. "This boy in my class name Caleb has two daddies so I can have two daddies as well." She said excitedly as she swung her legs back and forth under the chair. "Don't get ahead of yourself now Maddie I was just asking your opinion." He stated getting up from the table grabbing the bag announcing that it was time to go.

As they headed to the parking lot Maddie stopped them "Daddy, I want you to be happy and if this guy makes you happy then I say go for it. I hope to meet this person that is if they like kids." She stated as Dean kneeled in front of her. "I assure you Maddie that he does love kids and would adore you." He stated as he thumped her nose playfully causing her to swat his hand away before lifting her causing her to yelp in surprise as he carried her tickling her in the process as she laughed all the way to the car.

XXXX

Roman was glad to be home he was drained and just wanted to go to bed, just thinking how earlier in the day he was with Dean kissing him felt like a distant memory now. He quickly changed putting his hair up in a messy bun and crawled into bed. He picked his phone up from the night stand scrolling the names stopping on Dean's info. He was tempted to send a good night but knew he probably shouldn't but he just wanted to hear from him even if it meant Dean scolding him about texting. Roman quickly typed a few lines hitting the send button before he could change his mind setting his phone on the table.

Dean just finished tucking Maddie in when he heard his phone go off he figured it was Sierra and was going to ignore it but he looked at the phone seeing a number pop up he didn't recognize. He opened the message as a smile formed on his lips as he read the text.

 _'Rough day just wanted to tell you goodnight, I know I'm breaking the rules by sending this but was thinking about you and wanted to hear from you lame right?'_ Dean quickly changed and hopped into bed making himself comfortable before responding to Roman's text.

 _'It's not lame at all in fact I'm flattered that your thinking about me before you go to bed hopefully you have a nice wet dream about me then Roman, goodnight baby.'_ Dean couldn't help but give into the Samoan he was just too damn cute for his own good.

Roman heard his phone ping he grabbed it seeing that it was from Dean, he was afraid of what the text might say and started to panic a little. He gave himself a few seconds before getting the courage to open the text. He but his lip as he read what Dean wrote and smiled as he re-read it over a few times before closing out the message and setting his phone down. He fluffed his pillow up as he felt his eyes grow heavy before they closed with a smile plastered on his face.

XXXXXXX

Roman's niece is having a party and Maddie's invited to a party on the same day coincident maybe. Until then.


	7. Chapter 7

Been under the weather but finally got the editing done on this. Just a heads up there is smut in this chapter enjoy.

XXXXX

Roman was awaken by pounding on his door and his doorbell ringing on Saturday morning, he groaned as he got up seeing that it was close to ten in the morning. He pulled an all-niter Friday at work finally meeting the client's needs; he crawled into bed just a few hours ago. He opened the door seeing his sister Christina with an irritated look on her face as she made her way inside with a handful of bags. "I have more things in the truck that needs to be brought in." She ordered as she continued through the house making her way to the kitchen. Roman let out another groan this was going to be a long day for him; he slipped on some sandals making his way outside to retrieve the rest of bags. After he brought everything in Christina started sorting things out while barking orders to Roman to move tables around and decorate the patio area.

A few hours later a very irritated Roman finally finished up all the decorating and rearranging of patio furniture to accommodate the number of parents and kids coming to Haley's party. When his cousins finally showed up he was relieved he was about ready to strangle his sister. Jimmy and Jay helped him set up the pool games as well as finishing up some last minute demands from Christina. The guest were set to arrive around two so Roman went to go change into something more comfortable leaving his sister and cousins on their own.

XXXX

Dean had just finished packing everything up that Maddie would need for a pool party. Knowing things come up he packed her a pair of sleeping clothes and some tennis shoes just in case. Maddie appeared in the living room wearing a white t-shirt and some jean capris and sandals with her hair down, Dean looked at her and offered to put her hair up since it was going to be hot. He pulled her long auburn hair into a high ponytail making sure to leave her bangs out so he could create a small bump for her.

On the way to his SUV his phone rung, he sighed seeing the number picking it up in a hurry "I really don't have time to talk right now got somewhere to be Sierra." He said getting into the vehicle starting it up. Sierra told him she was calling to set up a place for them to meet causing Dean to grunt over the phone. "I recalled telling you that I would set that up did I not." He replied agitated as he buckled himself up, the nerve of this woman he thought. "Can we talk about this later I really have to go." He said quickly hanging up the phone. He asked Maddie if she was all set to go through the rear view mirror she nodded her head yes, he smiled then pulled out the parking lot from their complex.

Dean pulled up to the address that was listed on the invitation it brought them to an upscale edition filled with huge two story houses. He saw a sign with balloons attached to it saying party this way he pulled in the long drive way seeing a few cars already parked so he parked behind the next one. He grabbed Maddie's hand as they made their way to the front door ringing the doorbell.

Roman yelled that he got the door trotting to it, when he opened it to greet the guest he got a shock of his life seeing Dean at his front door holding a little girls hand. Roman stared at Dean before looking at the little girl beside him her big blue eyes beaming with excitement as she took the tote bag off her shoulder. He kneeled down to her level smiling "What's your name baby girl?" He asked studying her noticing how much she looked like Dean as she smiled back at him. "Maddie and this is my daddy Dean." She replied as Roman shook her hand "I'm Roman nice to meet you Maddie, let's get you to the party shall we." He said extending his arm for her to take just as Christina came up to them.

"Dean I didn't know you were going to be here?" She said in surprised looking down at Maddie "And who's this adorable little thing?" She asked before looking at Roman. "This is my daughter Maddie she's here for Haley's party." He stated as the birthday girl came running towards Maddie calling for her to follow here to change. When the girls were gone Christina eyed the two suspiciously. "Roman never mentioned that you had a daughter Dean." She stated as Roman let a pained groan out as Dean shrugged his shoulders "Well we thought it be best to wait till the two meet before announcing anything." He replied through a tight smile. "Wait till mom and dad hear this they're going to flip." Christina stated as she began to walk off before Roman stopped her. "It's not your place to tell mom and dad my business it's mine Christina, so do me a favor and butt out of my affairs would you!" He barked out at her.

She looked at Roman clearly hurt by his words nodding her head walking away leaving the two alone. Roman let out a sigh as he apologized to Dean saying that she's been on his nerves all day. Dean nodded his head in understanding "So this is one hell of a surprise right?" He said staring at Roman who looked at him confused "If this is going to be an issue I can leave and come back for Maddie when the parties over with, I don't want to cause any problems with your family Roman." He said turning to leave when Roman grabbed his arm pulling him in close. "Dean don't I'm sorry it's been a very stressful day for me with work and this I'm a little overwhelmed." He admitted as he pulled Dean in for a hug the blonde man returned it breathing Roman's scent in before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Roman tried to deepened it but Dean pulled back saying they should talk.

Roman told Christina that he and Dean would be in the media room so they could talk about somethings. Christina nodded informing Dean that she would watch Maddie till he returned; the blonde man thanked her before being led away by the Samoan. Once they were sitting on the plush couch Dean broke the silence "As you can see I do have a daughter, I honestly didn't know that I would be seeing you today Roman." He said to Roman who turned to face him resting his knee on the cushion. "Had you have known I would be here would you of come?" Roman saw Dean shake his head no. "Were you planning on telling me that you had a daughter?" He asked again looking into Dean's blue eyes. "I honestly don't know Roman, I just told Maddie the other day that I was seeing someone but she doesn't know it's you. You have to understand Roman since I left my ex it's just been me and Maddie she's my number one priority above all else. I didn't know how she would take the news of hearing her dad is seeing someone. Then there was you I didn't know how you would react knowing I had a daughter. Plus her mom is trying to be back in her life it was just too much for me to handle at one time." Dean sighed out as Roman grabbed Dean's fingers entwining them with his.

Dean smiled at the gesture he knew Roman was trying to comfort him. "Dean you don't have to tell me about your past unless you want too. I know were both still trying to figure out what we want but it doesn't change my view of you nor am I mad or upset, just was shocked to see you show up with a little girl that's all." Roman said as Dean scooted closer to him "You do have a beautiful daughter though she has your eyes and dimples." Roman said as Dean told him thank you. "Come one lets back to the party before Maddie wonders where her daddy went off too." He said getting up pulling Dean with him, as Roman was about to speak Dean caught him off with a kiss. Roman smiled when Dean allowed him to deepen it this time placing one hand on his waist and the other cupping his neck.

The two appeared outside a few moments later Dean seeing that Maddie was swimming with the rest of the kids as he took a seat on the chair with Roman next to him. They talked throughout the day Roman finding himself keeping an eye on Maddie when Dean was talking to other parents or left for a few minutes. When Dean left for the bathroom Maddie came looking for him tugging on Roman's shorts asking where her dad was so he could fix her hair that had falling out. Roman told her he was in the bathroom and offered to put her up which she agreed too. Roman took a seat with Maddie close behind and lifted all her hair up putting it in a messy bun like he would normally do his own. When Dean appeared she ran to him telling him that Roman fixed her hair for her before jumping back into the water.

When the doorbell rang Roman left to answer it along with his cousin's as they returned with a few boxes of pizzas. Christina told the kids that the pizza was here and they all hoped out getting in line to eat. Maddie had her towel wrapped around her as she got in line seeing that Roman was handing out plates. Dean watched as Maddie talked to Roman scrunching her nose when he offered her pineapple pizza. He helped get her a few slices along with her drink walking them over to the table next to Dean. "You want me to fix you a plate Dean." Roman offered as Maddie answered yes telling the Samoan that Dean like sausage and pepperoni. Roman left then returned with Dean's plate as well as a drink for him. Dean smiled and told Roman thanks. Maddie invited Roman to sit with her so he obliged and brought his plate over.

Dean watched as they interacted with each other talking about movies and T.V. shows seems they both liked to watch Teen Titan's and quoted a few episodes. Maddie's eyes lit up around Roman and Dean could tell that she liked him which made his next decision easier. When everyone finished up the pizza the cake was brought out and happy birthday was sung to Haley. Everyone had a piece of cake with ice cream till Roman's cousins decided to have a cake fight with one another hitting Roman in the face with icing which he chased them down smearing cake all over them. Christina was yelling at them to act there age and she got caked too. Roman came back pulling his shirt off wiping his face off, showing off his body in the process. Dean saw the mom's eye fucking Roman and cleared his throat getting his attention. "Baby why don't you go finish cleaning up inside, don't want to get these married women riled up before they go home to their husbands." He stated as Roman smiled asking him to come along with him.

Once inside his room Roman found himself pushed against the wall with soft lips crashing down on his. He moaned into the kiss as the blonde man devoured his mouth saying that he was his in between kisses. Roman countered with saying that in order for him to be someone's he had to be claimed as far as he knew he wasn't claimed. Dean growled as he lifted Roman against the wall standing between him supporting his weight with ease as he rocked up into him attacking his neck. "When I get inside this ass the world will know that you belong to me Roman, for you won't be walking right for a few days maybe a week if you're lucky." Dean whispered into his ear causing Roman to groan as he kissed Dean hard both men moving with each other. Their heated moment was interrupted by a knock from Christina saying that they guest were getting ready to leave.

When everyone was gone Christina asked Dean if Maddie could spend the night with Haley so they could have a sleep over, telling him a few of the girls were coming over as well. Dean said yes kissing Maddie bye leaving his number with Christina. When the house was totally empty Roman went to start cleaning and Dean helped him even though Roman said he had it. After a few hours of cleaning the house was back in proper order and the two lounged on the couch together. Roman popped in a movie as they both got comfortable, halfway through the movie they both fell asleep taking a light nap waking up sometimes in the late evening.

XXXXXX

Roman ordered Chinese for dinner, when it arrived he poured out the containers onto plates where they sat at the table and ate in a comfortable silence. Roman noticed that it was pretty late and asked Dean to spend the night since Maddie would be dropped off the next day. Dean hesitated a few moments before agreeing to stay, Roman led Dean back to his bedroom. "Aren't we eager to get me in bed Roman?" Dean teased as Roman shook his head laughing "I was thinking more like my balcony." He replied as he opened the double doors that lead out to a spacious balcony with furniture on it. "This is where I spend most of my nights out here under the stars." He stated as he sat down on the couch Dean following suit.

"May I ask where Maddie's mom has been all this time?" Roman asked as Dean rubbed his face. "Long story short her mom is an addict. When I first met here she hid it from me till I caught her one day. When she became pregnant with Maddie she managed to keep clean till she was born. I was terrified that she would use while I was out working but she didn't. In the hospital when it was time for Maddie to be born they gave her the epidural and she was on an instant high. She wouldn't even hold Maddie for the first few days, one day when I got home I found her passed out in the bathroom with a needle beside her. I packed me and Maddie's shit up and left her never looking back." Dean replied as Roman looked on clearly disgusted with the women.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dean, Maddie is an amazing bright little girl I don't see how a mother could choose her habit over her own daughter." The Samoan said as he shifted on the plush couch. "She's been trying to see Maddie telling me that she's clean but I know she's lying. Maddie just agreed to meet her finally and before you ask yes Maddie does know what her mother is." Dean stated as he rubbed his fingers over his collar bone. "How did you come about being an escort then? It must be hard working with her in school then weekends" Roman said feeling slightly guilty for taking his time this week. Dean chuckled at the question.

"You know that diner I took you too the other day?" He asked as Roman nodded his head "That's where I met the owner of JAWBREAKER. I was in a booth with Maddie trying to figure out what my next step was when a guy approached me asking if I wanted to make some real money. I of course told him to fuck off because it probably wasn't safe but he sat down and convinced me otherwise. He shelled out a few hundred dollars for me to get Maddie more formula and diapers and a place for us to stay at for the night. I called him a few days later telling him I was interested and the rest as they say is history. I owe a lot to Hunter for helping the first few months with finding a sitter setting us up with a decent place to live. After I was back on my feet I repaid him back for everything he did for me and Maddie." Dean finished saying as he kicked of his shoes getting more comfortable standing up moving to the chaise were he made himself comfortable beckoning Roman to come over to him which the Samoan did.

Roman found himself sitting between Dean's legs his head resting on his shoulder as his arms found their way around his waist. Roman had never been held like this before and found himself liking the position and feeling it brought. He could feel Dean's breath running down his neck causing him to shiver until he felt a warm pair of lips on his neck that cause his skin to break out in goosebumps. Dean continued to place soft kisses to the Samoan's neck enjoying how he reacted to them before he used his tongue and teeth to lick and nip at his neck. Roman's eyes closed briefly as a moan escaped his lips from the sensation. Dean made sure not to leave any marks on Roman as he ran his hands under roman's shirt feeling the soft warm skin flex under his touch. Roman turned his head meeting Dean's lips allowing him access as he explored his mouth breaking away to kiss his jaw line all the way down to his neck again.

Roman found himself lying on his bed with Dean hoovering over him. He watched as the blue eyed man took his shirt off then followed that up by un buttoning his jeans before capturing his lips. Roman let Dean lift him just enough to remove his own shirt gently laying him back down again. Roman felt Dean sliding his shorts down and lifted his hips as he slipped the material off leaving him bare.

Roman swallowed hard as he watched Dean kiss his way down his body nipping his pelvic bone causing him to groan before he left a kiss on it. Dean was glad to see Roman being so receptive to his touch which thrilled him in a way. He saw Roman's dick was at full attention noticing the head was started to leak. He used his thumb smearing the pre cum around the head before giving the velvety member a few strokes. Dean licked his thumb moaning at the taste of the Samoan as he locked eyes with Roman taking the tip of the swollen head into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly around the fat tip dipping his tongue into the slit to lap up the new pre cum oozing out.

Dean licked the thick member up and down a few times before fully taking it into his mouth that caused Romans eyes to flutter shut as he arched his back up softly. The wet warm mouth around his dick was wicked as Dean picked up speed applying enough pressure to keep him withering on the bed. Roman bit his lip as he got lost in the sensation of it all. Never had a blow job felt this good to him nor made him feel like he would explode at the same time.

Roman whispered that he was about to come as Dean let him go with a loud pop. He kissed Roman again as he slid his fingers towards Romans entrance causing the Samoan to tense. Dean pulled his fingers away looking at Roman confused. "You okay?" Dean softly asked as Roman turned his head away embarrassed. "Look at me baby, tell me what's wrong?" He demanded as Roman faced him. "I've never you know…had someone..what I mean is that I'm a v-virgin." He stammered out, ready for Dean to say this wasn't happening but instead was greeted with a gentle kiss and a warm smile.

Dean reassured Roman that it was nothing to be ashamed about and that if wanted to stop that they could but Roman shook his head no telling Dean he wanted to continue. The smaller man asked if he had lube, Roman reached over to his night stand pulling a bottle out handing it to him. Roman knew that Dean was going to prep him he just hoped he could handle it.

Roman heard Dean tell him to get on his hands and knees and he did as Dean made sure he was comfortable as he applied a generous amount of the clear liquid to his fingers as he started to tease the untouched entrance. Dean placed a kiss on Roman's butt cheek and on his lower back. He warned the Samoan that he was going in and slowly slid a digit in earning a hiss from the man below him. Dean rubbed soothing circles on Romans back as he added another finger in. He felt Roman tense up and told him to breathe as he worked his fingers in and out of him applying more lube before he started scissoring his fingers stretching him.

After a few minutes Dean felt Roman relax enough that he started picking up speed looking for his sweet spot. Roman bit his lip as Dean worked his fingers in him the sensation felt amazing till he yelled an "oh fuck" as he felt a zap run through his body making him moan. Bingo Dean thought as he did it again causing the Samoan to gasp "Fuck Dean that feels so god damn good." Roman said through a broken moan.

When Dean was sure that Roman was ready he flipped the Samoan onto his back telling him not to move as he got off the bed stepping out of his jeans pulling a foil wrapper out before getting back on the bed. Roman got a quick view of the blonde man's length as he rolled the condom down the swollen member as he straddled one of his legs placing the other over his shoulder. Dean lined himself up with Romans entrance looking at the Samoan who gave him the go ahead.

Roman held his breath as he felt the tip breach his hole causing him to shut his eyes as he felt himself being stretched followed by a burning sensation. He heard Dean telling him to breath that he was almost home. "I'm in Roman" Dean panted out as the Samoan opened his eyes meeting dark blue ones that bored into his grey ones. Roman took a few moments to let it sink in that he wasn't a virgin anymore before telling Dean to move, which he did slowly. Grunting as he moved within the bigger man telling Roman how good he felt as he kissed and nipped his leg. It was mere minutes when Roman found himself telling Dean to move faster enjoying the friction.

The blonde man obliged as he snapped his hips forward earning a broken moan from the Samoan, Dean removed Roman's leg from his shoulder placing it around his waist as he slammed into the older man. Roman grabbed his headboard as he screamed Dean's name out when he felt him hit his spot. It only spurred Dean on who was set on having the man below him scream till he was hoarse.

Roman felt like his body was on fire as he broke out into a sweat as Dean pounded into him hitting his spot over and over again. Dean leaned down capturing Roman's lips, the kiss sloppy but effective. Roman started to reach for his member but Dean slapped his hand away. "You're going to cum from my dick not your hand baby." Dean growled at the Samoan as he adjusted them putting Roman completely on his back, his legs being pushed to his chest level as Dean laid on top of him resting his elbows on either side of his head.

Dean pounded into Roman relentlessly keeping close contact as he found the Samoans neck sucking on it hard. Roman was mewling as he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist the pressure becoming too much for him to take. His own dick was being rubbed between their stomachs giving him double pleasure. Dean felt Roman's wall's start to contract around his cock as he removed Romans legs from his waist placing them on his shoulders. He slammed back into the tight hole earning another fuck from the Samoan. Roman felt his vision slipping as Dean hit his spot once again. He couldn't hold back no more. "It's okay baby cum for me" Dean ordered as he saw the blissful look on his face. With a roar Roman came all over his stomach hard marking his tan skin with white thick ropes of his essence closing his eyes as he rode the rest of his orgasm out.

Beautiful Dean thought as he drilled into Roman finding his own release as he spilled into the Samoan calling out his name as he collapsed on top of him breathing hard into his neck trying to catch his breath. Roman ran his hand through Dean's sweaty hair kissing his shoulder as his other hand rubbed his back earning a low groan from the smaller man. After a few minutes Dean found the strength to get up kissing Roman before excusing himself to the bathroom. After he disposed of the condom and cleaned himself off, he grabbed a wash cloth wetting it before returning to the bed.

Roman watched as Dean returned with a cloth wiping him clean setting the cloth on the night stand. Roman saw Dean gathering his clothes and his heart sank a little thinking that Dean was going to leave after all. Dean slipped on his briefs noticing the look on Roman's face. "What's wrong? Was I to rough?" Dean asked seeing his eyes become watery causing Dean to drop his clothes and crawl back into bed with Roman holding him asking him again what was wrong. Roman finally told Dean what he thought and was kissed by him deeply before telling him he was only going to put his clothes in the bathroom.

Roman nodded his head in understanding feeling silly for thinking that Dean would leave him after all that happened tonight. Dean killed the lights before wrapping his arm around the Samoan kissing his shoulder telling him goodnight. Roman felt his eyes growing heavy as his body began to feel stiff and sore but Dean's arms around him made him feel safe so he drifted off to bed with Dean following close behind him as well.

XXXX

Alright so one or two more chapters before the drama begins for these two. Until then..


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys again for the follows/favs/reviews completely blown away by them. I present you another chapter.

XXXXXXX

Roman awoke to the aroma of coffee filling the bedroom; he slowly began to stretch wincing as his abs burned like he'd done over a hundred crunches on them. He got out of bed slowly feeling the ache in his backside, nothing that pain reliever couldn't knock out he thought making his way to the bathroom to handle his business. He made his way out of his room following the smell of coffee and now bacon to his kitchen where he saw the blue eyed man by the stove. Roman greeted Dean as he went to get him a cup of coffee sitting the cup down making his way to the smaller man snaking his arms around him placing a kiss on his temple.

Dean smiled at the small gesture and asked the Samoan how he slept while he finished taking off the last of the bacon out the pan setting it on a plate that was filled with eggs already. Roman grabbed his plate and walked to the table with Dean following close behind. The two ate in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other as they finished up. Christina had texted Dean telling him they were on their way over so Roman offered to do the dishes while Dean took a quick shower and got dressed. Only when the dishwasher was loaded and started did Roman finally have some time to think about what last night meant and what the next step was. Dean wasn't just another guy he shared his bed with for the night let alone loses his v card too; he just hoped he wasn't reading too far into things.

Dean exited the bathroom dressed, his hair slightly damp that started to curl just a little in the back. He looked over towards the bed as memories from last night came back to him. The way Roman looked mouth slightly open, face flushed as he hit his spot over and over again not to mention the sounds coming from him. Dean couldn't help but grin and smile to himself knowing he was the cause of Roman's undoing last night, no matter what happened he would forever be burned into the Samoan's mind. Dean couldn't ignore the fact that he made the first move, not that he regretted it hell he would do it all over again. He had to admit that he was nervous what this meant for them, were they friends with benefits, were they now dating or was it leading to something more. Dean glanced at the bed one more time before shutting the door heading back to the kitchen.

XXXX

Roman was brought of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder seeing a concerned Dean looking at him. "I've been calling your name for five minutes, you okay." Roman nodded his head yes telling Dean he was just thinking about some things. The blonde man knew what it might have been about since he'd been thinking about the same thing. "Were you thinking about us by any chance?" He asked getting a surprised look from Roman confirming his suspicions. "In order for this to possibly work Roman we need to go over a few things, one is my job if you can't deal with or handle what I do for a living then this isn't going to work. Second is that I may not always be available when it's convenient for you considering my schedule, balls in your court Roman." Dean bluntly told the Samoan hoping that he was willing to accept what he laid out before him.

Roman let everything that Dean said process with him, he knew what he was getting into when he first started to developed feelings for the man and how complicated things could get. If Dean was willing to put his job on the line to see him then he could do the same for him. Before Roman could tell Dean his answer the doorbell rang, causing him to leave the kitchen to answer it. He greeted his sister as Haley and Maddie made their way in the house.

Maddie spotted her dad and ran to him jumping in his arms giving him a quick kiss as she began to tell him everything she did last night and how Haley was going to the zoo and wanted to go as well. Dean put his daughter down telling her no because they had a lot of things to do today. Maddie stomped her foot telling him that she never got to do anything which caused Dean to feel guilty because she was right. Roman cleared his throat kneeling in front of Maddie; he covered her ear with his hand and began whispering into it. Dean saw the change in his daughter as she smiled, hugging the Samoan before skipping out of the kitchen. "What did you tell her?" Dean asked as Roman got up from the floor with a mischievous smile. "Sorry Dean that's client privilege information." He said as Dean saw a glint in his eye as Roman approached him. "Would you and Maddie accompany me to the zoo today as my dates?" Roman asked pulling Dean into him wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean was taking back by the question, plus the fact that Roman's lips were inches away from his. "I've thought about what you've said and I accept the terms, plus I would like to get to know Maddie more." Dean crashed his lips on to Roman's feeling the Samoan allow him entrance.

Maddie came walking into the kitchen coming to a halt when she saw her dad in a lip lock with Roman, a huge smile spread across her face watching the two. Maddie assumed that this had to be the guy her dad was telling her about, not wanting to be caught or disturbed them she tip toed quietly out of the kitchen.

Roman broke the kiss staring into Dean's eyes "Is that a yes." He asked rubbing his nose on Dean's making him chuckle and sigh "Yes will go but I'm warning you if you spoil Maddie then I'm leaving her with you." Dean stated causing Roman to laugh telling him he made no guarantees before excusing himself to change telling Dean they could take his ride to the zoo.

XXXXXX

Roman paid for everyone to get into the zoo though Dean protested and offered to pay for him and Maddie but Roman reminded Dean that they were his dates. The group decided to see the flamingo exhibit first as Christina walked ahead of Roman and Dean with the two girls in tow. Roman assumed that his sister was giving them some alone time which he appreciated but he wanted to spend time with Maddie as well. As if Maddie read his mind she skipped her way to Roman taking his hand into hers and holding it. Roman looked at Dean who had a look on his face that he couldn't place. "Want to hold your daddies hand too Maddie." Roman asked the auburn hair girl who nodded her head no. "I want to hold your hand Roman if that's okay." She replied as they approached the flamingos.

The group made their way throughout the exhibits finally coming to a rest by the playground area where Maddie and Haley took off to play while the grownups took a breather. Roman heard his niece call out for him to push her and Maddie on the swings so he obliged. Dean watched as Roman made his way over to the girls making sure they were secured before pushing them. Christina was snapping pics of the trio glancing at Dean who had a soft smile on his face. "I want to apologize to you Dean about yesterday I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Dean turned his attention to the black haired women giving her a small nod. "It's okay no harm done in fact I should be thanking you, it broke down some walls with me and allowed me to be more open with Roman about things last night." He told her seeing her blush slightly.

"You know Dean I don't think Roman's going to let you have Maddie back." She said pointing in their direction causing Dean to look where she was pointing at, he saw Roman helping her on the monkey bars making sure she didn't fall. The sight tugged his heart in a good way "I'm sure you know by now that Roman loves kids, his nieces and nephews all adore him, he's their favorite uncle." She told him through a laugh making him chuckle because he already knew this fact.

When the girls got hungry they decided to eat at the restaurant on the zoo's premises. Maddie sat between her dad and Roman ordering herself some chicken strips. The rest of the group followed and placed their orders. When the food arrived and they begin eating the girls went on about school and the upcoming dance recital. Maddie sat down her chicken strip and tapped Roman on his shoulder getting his attention "If you're not busy do you think you could come to my dance recital Roman, that's if you want too." She asked quickly looking away the request warmed him making softly laugh. "If your dad says it is okay then I would love to come." He told her seeing her glance at her dad silently begging for him to say yes. Dean laughed to himself telling her yes making her squeal in happiness as she told the Samoan the details.

After they finished eating they decided to check out one more exhibit which was called ' _Under The Sea.'_ It was recently added and was an additional cost. Roman offered to pay getting everyone the VIP package that included a personal tour guide and a chance to pet the dolphins. Maddie and Haley were excited about getting to see a sea lion up close and personal, both girls ran up to Roman giving him a hug and thanking him. Dean could see why he was the favorite uncle he spoiled his family rotten, as the guide appeared Maddie decided to hold her dad's hand as they started the tour. They came upon the first large under water exhibit that held various types of fish and smaller sea creatures. The guide explained the different parts of the sea that some of the fish came from which fascinated both girls as they touched the glass watching the fish swim around.

The girls were able to see and touch a real life starfish and sting ray which caused the two to scrunched their faces up due do it being cold and slimy. Christina made sure to take pictures of them while they continued on the tour. Roman decided to hang back with Dean letting the girls enjoy the experience, as the two men walked in step with each other Roman grabbed Dean's hand entwining their fingers together loosely just in case they had to break apart. Dean looked down at their hands and felt another tug on his heart. Roman was making him feel things he hadn't in a while, it thrilled him but yet scared him at the same time.

Roman was a nervous wreck on the inside though on the outside he remained cool and calm. He was driving himself crazy wondering what Dean was thinking and feeling was he doing too much or not enough. They never got around to discussing what they were if they were dating or just friends with extra perks. Dean sensed that Roman was lost in thought again and stopped, turning to face the Samoan who was staring back at him wondering why they stopped. He saw that the girls were a good distance ahead of them leaving them alone. "What are you thinking about babe?" The blue eyed man asked stepping closer to Roman who let out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think that baby boy." He replied back to the blonde man who had a grin on his face as he pulled Roman to a secluded corner away from veering eyes.

Roman swallowed hard as he let Dean back him up to the wall pressing himself against him. Dean looked Roman in his eye as one of his hands found the Samoans waist his thumb finding warm skin and began rubbing the soft area making the big man breakout in goosebumps. The soft look that Dean was giving Roman made his heart flutter and beat out of his chest, no one ever looked at him that way it was almost too much. Before Roman could ask what Dean was doing he was met with soft lips on his as a hand cupped the back of his head. Roman closed his eyes as he felt the blue eyed man explore his mouth, relishing the feel of their tongues moving as one as if they were in a dance.

When they finally broke apart due to lack of air both men could only give each other a shit eating grin as they stole a few more kisses from each other. "Did that answer any of your doubts you have Roman." He told the Samoan who pulled Dean into another passionate kiss wrapping his arms around his waist causing Dean to wrap his own arms around Roman's neck. The pair was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, when they broke apart they saw that it was Christina who looked at the two with an you got to be shitting me look. The two men slightly blushed at being caught as Christina informed them they were about to see the sea lions and told them to come on.

When they finally made it outside the girls were in life jackets standing on a dock that was partly submerged in the water. The guide had a whistle in her mouth and blew on it summoning two sea lions to appear from out of the water. The guide handed the girls a bucket filled with fish telling the girls to feed the two sea lions. Dean took his phone out and snapped a few pics of Maddie feeding one of the grey mammals while Roman did the same with Haley. The guide instructed the girls that when they were ready they could pet the sea lions. Maddie and Haley were hesitant at first but eventually made their way to the edge and rubbed the head of the two sea lions. The guide blew her whistle again and the girls squealed when the sea lions gave them a kiss on their cheek before diving back into the water. Dean couldn't help but smile seeing his daughter experience her first encounter with a sea lion; he made a mental note to thank Roman properly for this.

When the girls were finished and cleaned they made their way to the front of the zoo so they could get ready to leave. They spent all day at the zoo and it was now closing in around six and both girls were showing signs of being exhausted. Roman offered to carry Haley but she wanted her mom so Christina ended up carrying Haley. When the made it halfway through the zoo Haley was asleep in Christina's arms, Dean saw Maddie rub her eyes and offered to carry her but she surprised him by asking if Roman could carry her instead. The Samoan looked at Dean clearly surprised by the request and looked at the blue eye man before picking up the auburn hair little girl. Dean said it was okay and Roman lifted Maddie with ease as she laid her head on his shoulder her arms resting around his neck.

With Roman supporting Maddie with one arm Dean took Roman's free hand and joined their hands as they finished walking to the exit. Christina manage to snap a pic of the trio from behind before they caught her, a few people looked at them with smiles on their faces and it thrilled Roman to where he hoped someday this could become permanent. When they finally reached the exit he noticed that Maddie was fast asleep on his shoulder her light snores filling his ears as he got his keys out handing them to Dean. Roman told his sister bye and that he would call her later in the week as they parted ways. When they reached Roman's vehicle Dean unlocked the door opening the back door so Roman could buckle his Maddie in.

Dean watched Roman place Maddie in the back seat careful not to wake her as he buckled her in. When her door was shut the Samoan saw Dean standing close by him with a warm smile on his face. "I think she's grown attached to you already Roman." He informed Roman who told him that he was attached to her as well. As they made their way back to his house he asked if Dean wanted to stop anywhere, the blonde man said no grabbing Roman's hand in the process rubbing his thumb over the top on his hand.

When they pulled in the driveway and got out Dean mentioned that he had to get his clothes from the house. Roman gave him the keys telling him that he would tend to Maddie, when Dean was inside Roman opened the back door to retrieve the sleeping eight year old. She awoke briefly but went back to sleep in his arms.

Dean returned a few minutes later with a small bag in tow, he offered to take Maddie but Roman shook his head no telling him that he would walk them. When the doors were unlocked he placed Maddie in the back and buckled her in shutting her door quietly. Dean had his door opened standing in it as Roman made his way closer to him. "Thank you for spending the day with me, tell Maddie I said thanks as well and that I hoped she enjoyed herself." He told Dean who said that he would and told Roman that he would repay him back for today but Roman told him that he didn't have to that he was glad to do it.

"I should be going so I can get Maddie in bed since she has school in the morning." He stated as Roman put his hands in his pocket. "Um is it okay if I gave you a goodnight kiss Dean." He asked shyly as Dean told him yes. Roman took his hands out of his pocket and leaned into Dean connecting their lips, the kiss was brief but sweet none the less. Roman followed it with a hug the smell of Dean filling his nose making him miss the blue eyed man already even though he was still there.

He watched as Dean backed up then pulled forward and made his way out of his drive, Roman waited till they were gone before making his way into his house. After he locked up he walked into the living room noticing how quiet his house was and how lonely it felt. He made his way into the kitchen to get him a bottle of water before making his way to his room. He turned the light on seeing that his bed was still a mess and that the sheets needed to be changed as well. He went to the linen closet pulling out a fresh pair and made his way back into his room. After he changed his bed and disposed of the dirty linen, he crawled into bed noticing how empty it now felt. He sighed and turned the TV on finding a movie he liked and turned it on the channel.

Dean finally made it up the stairs to his apartment with a sleeping Maddie in tow, He struggled to get the door opened but managed. He tucked his daughter in bed kissing her forehead telling her goodnight before leaving the room. He made his way into his own room getting into bed sensing that something was missing. His phoned ping making him wonder if it was Roman but frowned when he saw it was his ex instead telling him that she was available anytime this week to meet Maddie? He made a face before sitting his phone down turning the TV on.

XXXXX

Sierra growled at her phone when Dean didn't respond and tossed it on the table. The man sitting beside her laughed shaking his head. "Babe why do you keep wasting your time on him, you're only going to piss him off more." He advised her causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Because Kevin he is purposely keeping Maddie from seeing me, probably spending time with that man I saw him with earlier this week and playing house." She replied back irritated as she crossed her arms. "Then why don't you take Maddie and run with her if you want the brat back so badly." He told her causing her to ponder the thought. "Would you help me if I did take her and run." She asked facing him running her hand down his chest to his groin giving it a firm squeeze. "Show me how much you really need me and maybe I'll consider it doll." He replied back pulling her into his lap kissing her.

XXXXX

There you have it another chapter down let me know what you think? Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

This is probably the longest chapter I've written to date for this story. It does contain a smut scene so you have been warned. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, I enjoy reading them and hearing what you guys think. Without further ado I present another chapter…

XXXXX

Roman sat at the table pretending to be interested in the conversation going on around him but found it difficult; everything about being at Johnnies right now reminded him of Dean. It's been a week and four days since he last saw the blue eyed man. He kept in contact with Dean via text or talking on the phone but he'd never had a chance to see him in person due to his job and was missing him terribly. Roman and his coworkers were having lunch at discussing some potential clients they had coming aboard; he tried to take in what they were saying but his mind kept drifting off to other things. He knew what he agreed to but wished he didn't feel like a needy person who had to have constant contact.

Dean had just pulled up to Johnnies, where he was meeting his client for the day. He frowned knowing this was the place he and Roman had their lunch date at, the memories of that week coming back to him fully. He made his way in the door where an older mature woman was waiting; he did his normal introduction before taking her arm in his and made their way inside the double doors. The waiter escorted them to a table that was adjacent from another that held a group of men in business suites. Dean held the chair out for the women pushing it in as she took a seat, his client for the day was a recently divorcee who was looking for a pick me up in her self-confidence. He could see why she chose this place the men here were all younger and business orientated. Dean took his seat grabbing the menu to look at it.

Roman pretended to laugh at a joke as he glanced at the table across from him seeing a guy who looked like Dean from behind. The way his hair looked and the way he dressed was the same as the blue eyed man. He saw that the man was sitting with an older woman who was laughing and playfully grabbed his hand. The longer Roman watched the two the more he was sure it was Dean till the lady turned her gaze to him and smiled. Roman's cheeks were burning from being caught, he returned a soft smile back at the women who was now blushing and looked away.

Dean saw his client smile as a light shade of red stained her cheeks "Someone catch your eye already Sarah?" He asked the women who nodded yes trying to hide her excitement. "A very delicious looking man keeps watching us. He's the dark, mysterious type" she paused briefly "But it's his eyes that are captivating there a smoky grey color." She said to Dean who stiffened at the description, it sounded a lot like Roman especially his eyes; he'd never met anyone who had striking eyes like he did. The blonde man turned his head slightly making sure not to be seen and saw that indeed it was Roman who was still looking at them. Dean bit his lip seeing Roman dressed in his suit looking like a GQ model. "Would you mind ordering for me while I use the men's room?" He asked sweetly as the older women told him yes. Dean kissed her hand before making his way to the bathroom taking a quick look at Roman smiling as he passed him by.

Roman couldn't believe that it was Dean and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and found Dean washing his hands looking at him through the mirror a smile on his face. Roman whined in the back of his throat at how good Dean looked, he didn't know what to do and looked away until he heard the blue eyed man stop in front of him. "Aren't you going to say anything Roman." He heard Dean asked causing him to look up. "I can't believe you're here, standing in front of me." He replied back to him feeling awkward debating if he should hug or Kiss Dean, he said the hell with it and crashed his lips on Dean's soft ones.

 _Bliss_ Roman thought as he explored the blue eyed man's mouth, it been to long since he tasted Dean and he planned on devouring his mouth till he had his fill. Dean moaned in the kiss running his hands over Roman's back, releasing his hair from its bun so he could run his fingers through the silky locks. Roman backed Dean into the wall lifting him against the tile securing his legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. He pressed himself into the blonde man letting him know just how much he missed him. Dean could feel the emotions rolling off from Roman's body in waves; he was feeling the same way and wanted Roman just the same. Dean broke away panting his lips swollen staring into the grey orbs which were now glazed over. "Fuck Roman" Dean said breathlessly as he found himself kissing Roman a few more times.

"I should be getting back to my client before she thinks I abandoned her." He told the Samoan who nipped Dean on his neck lightly grazing his teeth across the smooth flesh. "I know baby boy it's ju-just that I miss you so damn much." He admitted to Dean feeling pathetic that he couldn't keep his emotions in check. He probably sounded so needy and desperate right now but it was the truth. Dean heard his heart beating loudly in his ears and felt it through his chest. Roman said what he was feeling and asked Roman to look at him. "I'm sorry that all I can offer you is texting and nightly calls, it's not fair to you Roman." Dean said as he felt Roman's lips on his again, this time though the kiss was soft and full of something he couldn't place but it sent his heart fluttering. "I'll take anything with you rather it is on the phone or text, it's better than nothing Dean." Roman told Dean as he sat his feet down on the ground. "I should let you get back to your client." The Samoan said straitening his suit before exiting the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Dean was waiting in line with the rest of the parents who were picking up their kids, Dean couldn't get Roman out of his head since there encounter earlier that day especially how he just left him there. When he returned back to his client he saw that Roman had left along with the rest of the table. Dean took his phone out and called his job telling them he needed a few days off. Nattie confirmed the time off telling Dean that he was good for it and that she would talk to him when he came in for his pay check.

Dean heard the bell and watched as the kids came rushing out of the school a few minutes passed before he saw Maddie running up the vehicle. When she was buckled in Dean pulled out and headed home so she could change before having dinner with her so called mother. After days of stalling he finally set it for tonight and was nervous about seeing her. Maddie didn't seem too phased by it and just wanted it to be over with. Maddie ran to her room to change into something a little nicer while Dean sat down in the living room. He took his phone out sending a quick text to Roman before sitting his phone down on the table.

Roman was getting ready to leave for the day when his phone vibrated he put his things down and checked the message seeing it was from Dean. He opened it without hesitating and couldn't help but smile as he read it. _'I asked for a few days off from work, so if you're free we should hang out. Seeing you today made me realize how much I missed you, plus that ass too.'_ The last part of the message made Roman bit his lip as he shook his head and laughed.

XXXXX

Dean pulled up the restaurant exactly around seven, finding a close parking spot killing the engine before turning to look at Maddie. "Just say the word when you're ready to go princess and will leave, preferable after dinner before desert okay." He told her making her laugh, she really didn't want to have dinner and asked her dad if Roman could come but he told her no maybe some other time. Maddie took a deep breath before opening her car door and getting out meeting her dad on the other side taking his hand. Maddie decided to dress like a girl as she put up with a jean skirt with black leggings with her chucks with a matching black shirt with her hair put up half way with ringlets in the back.

Dean held the door open for Maddie who rolled her eyes teasingly at him. "Really daddy, you know I hate that sappy shi-…stuff I mean." She said correcting herself causing Dean to raise his eyebrows at her, before telling her to watch her language. They were greeted by the hostess who sat them at a table in the middle part of the restaurant. He sent a text to Sierra telling here where they were sitting, after about ten minutes Dean saw her walk through the door. He noticed how much she had aged instead of her being twenty-eight she looked more around forty this was not the same women he remembered. He stood as she approached the table and grimace when she went to hug him placing a kiss on his cheek before turning her attention to Maddie who was staring. "Hi sweetheart, you looked so grown up now compared to the last picture I have of you." Sierra said taking a seat next to her daughter. Maddie gave a small smile greeting her with a simple hello. Sierra's smile faltered a bit at the greeting, she knew this wasn't going to be easy as she thought.

The waiter greeted them and took their drink orders giving them time to look the menus over. "Daddy I want my usual please." She told him while finishing up her coloring on the table. "What are you coloring over there sweetheart." Sierra asked seeing a few flowers on the table. "Just some flowers I drew, nothing to fancy." She replied back not looking at the women sitting next to her. Dean could feel the hostility radiating off his daughter and wondered if this was a good ideal after all. "Hey Maddie why don't you stop coloring for a bit and talk to your mother." He advised his daughter who groaned inwardly causing Dean to give her a stern look. "So sweetheart tell me about yourself seems I've got a lot to catch up on." She told her daughter who shifted in her seat. "Well Sierra I'm in second grade and I'm making all A's, daddy said it's important to make good grades if I want to get into a good college and get a good career." She replied back to the women who nodded her head. "Your dad is correct about that. So tell me what do you want to do in life?"

Maddie pondered the question for a bit before answering. "Well Roman took us to the zoo this past weekend and we got to see all the underwater sea life, so I think I want to study marine life and travel the world." She said happily as Dean choked on his water at the mention of Roman's name. Sierra didn't bother to hide her disgust knowing that was probably the man who Dean was with. "That's awesome Maddie, so who is this Roman person?" She asked annoyed causing Dean to clear his throat. "He's the uncle of one of Maddie's classmates; we attended her birthday party last weekend and ended up going to the zoo with them. It was a last minute thing and he happen to take all of us to the underwater attraction." He told her hoping that would satisfy her.

They placed their food orders and when it arrived ate in an awkward silence with Maddie replying with simple yes and no answers to the women who was her mother. When Maddie excused herself to the bathroom Sierra looked at Dean clearly pissed. "I don't want my daughter around that man again do you hear me." She told him making him laugh at her empty warning. "Maddie is best friends with his niece so rather you like it or not he will be around her so get over it." He flatly told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Let me guess you're fucking him aren't you, how dare you have my daughter around that type of environment it's poisonous for her." Dean lost his temper at her comment and blew up at her. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do with my daughter, last time I checked I've been the one raising her since she was an infant not you. I see now that this was a mistake when Maddie returns were leaving and don't bother me about seeing her because it's not happening again." He told her taking out a few bills dropping them on the table.

Maddie came out of the bathroom spotting a man who looked like Roman she looked hard for a few moments seeing that it was Roman and took off after him. Roman was picking up his food order when he heard his name being called and saw that it was Maddie who was running up to him. He picked her up holding her surprised to see her. "Hey baby girl what are you doing here?" He asked the auburn hair little girl who made a face. "Daddy's making me have dinner with Sierra, my so called mother." She replied back to the Samoan who could tell she wasn't thrilled about it. "Let's get you back to your dad before he worries." He told her telling the girl at the counter that he would be back for his food in a few minutes.

Roman put Maddie down taking her hand letting her lead the way over to the table seeing Dean in a heated conversation with a woman who was probably Maddie's mom. "Daddy looked who I found on my way back." She said happily seeing her dad's eyes go big causing Sierra to stand "You stay away from my daughter you hear me, I don't want you anywhere around her you understand." She yelled towards Roman causing everyone in the restaurant to stare. Roman tucked Maddie behind him looking at Dean who looked on the verge of hitting someone. "I'm sorry and you are? Oh that's right you must be the deadbeat mother I've heard so much about. Let me clue you in on something sweetheart, just because you gave birth to Maddie who you abandoned for your drug habit doesn't give you the right to bark orders at me. In fact Dean is the only one who has a say here not you." He snapped back at her making her so furious that she slapped Roman across his face startling Maddie.

"Just because you're fucking Dean doesn't give you the right to be around my daughter or play the other parent in her life." Roman scuffed un phased by the slap "Lady I know for a fact that when your own daughter refuses to acknowledge you as her mother that there is something seriously wrong with the picture, maybe you're the one who's delusional thinking that you have a claim here when in reality you don't. By the way I know for a fact that I would make a hell of a lot better parent then you" He replied feeling Maddie grab at him causing him to look down at her "Roman I want to go home I don't want to be here anymore with her." She said clearly frightened hiding her face in his side, Roman held her close to him looking at Dean who was upset. "Dean come on were leaving" He told him picking Maddie up carrying her off to the exit.

As they made their way to Dean's SUV Roman felt his shirt becoming wet and could hear the little girl sniffling and it broke his heart that she had to witness that scene. "Tell me what's wrong baby girl, why are you crying." He asked rubbing her back in circles as she lifted her head her face tear stained. "She said all those mean things to you Roman and hit you, she doesn't even know you she had no right to plus she upset daddy to." She sniffled out as Roman wiped her tears away. "Sometimes people are mean because they want what others have. Sierra is just upset because she knows she messed up with you and couldn't bare the fact that you and your daddy are happy without her." He replied to the auburn hair little girl who seemed to understand what he had said.

Dean unlocked the truck door opening the back passenger door so Roman could place Maddie in the seat buckling her up before closing the door. Dean walked around the back when he was stopped. Roman pulled the blue eyed man into a hug holding him tightly leaning down to his ear "I'm so sorry Dean I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you or make Maddie upset." He told the blonde man who nodded his head "It's not your fault Roman it's hers she started in on me way before you got there, I should have known it would end up like this. I'm sorry she hit you she's crazy as hell and I don't want her around Maddie again." He told the Samoan who agreed with him and advised him to see about getting full custody of Maddie just in case Sierra did something drastic. After few minutes they broke apart with Roman cupping Dean's face in his hand seeing how exhausted he looked. "Go home and get some sleep you look like shit baby boy." He said through a laugh as Dean playfully grabbed his side looking up at him. "Thank you for sticking up for me to her I couldn't help but smile seeing her fume." He told the Samoan who gave a small smile back.

Roman traced Dean's lips with his thumb before kissing him, Dean parted his lips feeling Roman's tongue find his and caress it. The kiss was passionate and full of want as they held on to one another tightly. Roman kissed Dean's jaw line working his way down to his neck nipping the smooth flesh before lightly sucking on it. Dean allowed Roman more access submitting to him as he felt the Samoan bite him hard making him groan as he captured Roman's lips again. Roman broke away first panting "We've got to stop or else I'm going to fuck you against your truck." He told the blonde man who groaned again. "Come back to my place, after what's happened I think a good fucking is what I'm in need of baby. Please." He told the Samoan who heard the desperation in his lover's voice. "Text me when Maddie is asleep and I'll come over and spend the night with you okay." He replied back kissing Dean a final time "Take baby girl home and tell her I said goodnight." He whispered pulling away from Dean watching as he got into his vehicle and pulled out.

XXXXX

Sierra watched from her car across the street the interaction between the two and wanted to gag. How dare Roman speak to her the way he did inside the restaurant shielding her own daughter from her as if he was protecting her. Her blood boiled seeing him carry Maddie like she was his own flesh and blood it made her sick knowing that Maddie was becoming attached to him and that she hated her. She knew that she had only one option left which was to take Maddie and run. She wondered if they two would meet considering the little moment they had. She had no doubts about it, she needed to know where Dean lived and Roman would be the person to lead her to him.

XXXXX

Roman just finished packing his to go bag when he heard his phone go off he saw that it was a text from Dean telling him the address to his place. Roman zipped up his suit bag carrying it out along with his bag out of his room. He loaded his things in his car and pulled out his drive way tapping his fingers on the stirring wheel to the beat of the music unaware of the car that was following him. He drove for about twenty minutes before pulling into the large complex that looked like small town homes. He texted Dean that he was there and headed up to the number he was given where he was greeted by the blue eyed man.

Dean showed Roman inside his place giving him a tour leading him down a small hallway where Dean pointed out Maddie's room and her bathroom. Roman laughed because the bathroom screamed Maddie for sure. Dean led the Samoan to his room, shutting the door and locking it telling Roman he could hang it suit up and where to put his things at. Roman went to the bathroom quickly changing into something more comfortable upon returning seeing that Dean did too minus a shirt. Roman feasted his eyes on the blonde man taking every each of him in licking his lips in the process. He made his way to Dean who messing with something on the TV and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into his chest tightly placing small kisses along his shoulder earning a small groan from the blonde man. With a smile on his face Roman walked Dean over to his bed watching as he made himself comfortable before climbing up on the bed to join him.

Dean watched as Roman placed kisses across his chest and worked his way down licking the skin and nipping it stopping at his shorts. The Samoan wasted no time disregarding the article of clothing leaving Dean bare before his eyes. Roman captured Dean's lips in a searing kiss as he worked the semi hard member of the blonde man to full attention. Roman had a mission and that was to fuck the memory of tonight out of Dean's head and quickly took the thick shaft halfway into his mouth with no warning. Dean hissed feeling Roman sucking him hard just how he liked it and began to wonder if Roman was made for him. He closed his eyes running his fingers through Roman's soft locks enjoying the pleasure he was receiving.

Roman glanced up at Dean seeing the pleasure on his face and decided that it was time for the next step. He grinned around the member before taking it fully into his mouth making sure the tip hit the back of his throat. "FU-!" Dean clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling looking down and seeing his dick fully disappear in Roman's mouth making him grip the comforter on his bed and bit his lip. Roman knew how to suck a dick like a god damn pro, Dean was blissed out from the action and couldn't imagine what the rest of the night had in stored if a blow job was like this. Roman heard the grunts and suppressed moans coming from Dean. The fact his hair was being roughly pulled told him that Dean was getting close and released him with a wet pop.

Dean greedily pulled Roman on top of him devouring his mouth feverishly, ripping his shorts off him and began stroking the hard member earning a groan as Roman bucked into his hand. The power that Dean felt in Roman's thighs alone sent a shiver down his spine telling him that he wouldn't be walking right in the morning and he was okay with that. He opened the drawer taking out lube and a condom hoping that it would fit. Roman laughed at the thoughtfulness of Dean and told him he brought his own and got off the bed. Dean watched Roman's ass jiggle as he went to his bag taking his back side in and began stoking himself. He could get off just by looking at the man's ass alone, Roman made his way back seeing that Dean was watching him with lust filled blue eyes and grinned.

"I telling you this right now that I'll be taking Maddie to school in the morning because you won't be able to move and no I'm not exaggerating it's a proven fact baby boy." He told Dean smugly who had a matching look "Guess will just have to see huh." He shot back challenging Roman who shook his head at Dean knowing he was going to eat his words. Dean didn't need much prepping and Roman was glad because he couldn't wait any longer to be buried inside the blonde man's heat. He positioned himself behind Dean in a spooning fashion raising the blonde man's leg up placing it over his thigh and lined himself with Dean's entrance and pushed in slowly till he was all the way in. Roman shifted placing Dean flat on his back so he could kiss him as he began to thrust into him, each stroke long, hard and deep.

Dean gasped at the sensation as Roman's arm rested on his thigh securing his leg over him, the position he was in was very intimate and the leisurely pace that Roman was entering him was proving that. Dean felt his cheeks heat up seeing that Roman was a passionate lover, instead of the hard fast fuck he was expecting he was getting the opposite and it made his heart race and his stomach do flips. Dean never experienced a connection like this while having sex the closeness of Roman next to him the feel of his lips on his skin and the heat from his body was almost too much for him.

Roman watched Dean seeing his cheeks stained red his breaths coming out in pants as he worked him over. The grip that Dean had on his arm told him that he was doing his job right, Dean would periodically grabbed the back of Roman's head bringing him down for a passion filled kiss. Roman paused his movements moving Dean's leg from him and got up placing it on his opposite shoulder leaning down on Dean to where there faces were a few feet apart before reentering him. The new angle made Dean close his eyes as Roman's dick hit his bundle of nerves causing him to bite his lip as Roman pounded into him. Roman's scent invaded his nose making his head fuzzy, Roman placed open mouth kisses on Dean's leg before grabbing his dick, stoking in time with his thrust. Dean let a loud moan out then followed it by a few mutter curses, as he gripped the pillow biting on it to suppress what Roman heard were screams.

Dean's felt his lower region tightening up on him as the tingling feeling began to spread throughout his body. He knew he was going to come any moment and looked at Roman "I'm going to cum baby." Dean gritted out shutting his eyes tightly as he let the feeling of his orgasm wash over him. Roman felt Dean's walls clamp around him hard making him lose his breathe for a moment as he felt his lovers warm essence cover his hand and spill across the blonde man's creamy skin. Roman milked Dean seeing him bite into the pillow as he continued thrusting into the tight hole that was still spasm around his own dick. Roman was a few thrust away from his own release and pulled out of his lover getting off the bed. He pulled Dean to the edge of the bed telling him to get on his forearms with his ass in the air. Dean did what he was told and felt a pair of strong arms encircle his thighs pulling his ass off the bed and felt Roman thrust back in to him hard.

Dean grabbed his bedding to hold on as Roman pound into him with fierceness, he knew he would probably have hand prints on his thighs but he didn't mind. Dean buried his face in his bedding suppressing the moans/yells he wanted to release. Roman was once again hitting his spot and it was quickly bringing on his second orgasm. Roman was in autopilot as he kept pounding into Dean's ass feeling it tightening around his member pushing him to the edge. "Fuck Dean you're going to make me come so hard." He panted out speeding up his thrust making them short but forceful, Dean cried out as he felt himself about to come. "Damnit Roman I'm going to come again." He stated lifting himself up from the bed causing Roman to moan. "Don't move stay like that," Roman demanded as he closed his eyes feeling his sac tighten and then gripped Dean's waist digging his fingers into the toned flesh as his orgasm shot through him making him roar Dean's name which set Dean off as he came again with a loud ' _oh fuck'_ as his body shook violently.

Dean collapsed on the bed out of breathe as Roman pulled out of him and sunk to the floor resting his head on the mattress trying to catch his breathe. A few tense minutes passed to see if they had woken Maddie up or not found the men slowly trying to get their bearings. Dean felt boneless and couldn't move an inch of his body, as it still pulsated from this second orgasm. Roman pulled the soiled condom off him and tossed it in the wastebasket by the dresser not caring if he cleaned himself or not he was spent. He managed to pick himself off from the floor feeling like a new born calf trying to get his balance on new legs.

He used what little energy he had left and moved his lover under the covers ripping of the comforter that showed the aftermath of their sex session. He crawled over Dean pulling him on top of his chest running his fingers through his drenched hair. "What the fuck was that?" Dean asked tiredly barely able to keep his eyes open causing Roman to chuckle before answering him "It's called I just fucked your brains out Dean." He replied through a yawn seeing that Dean had falling asleep on him, he pulled the sheet over them and found his own eyes growing heavy, soon after he was asleep as well.

XXXXX

Damn that was a long chapter hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you thought of it? Until then next chapter is written already just editing so I'll have another update this week for you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a while for me to finish the editing on this just because I had a weekend to myself and relaxed a bit. But here's the next chapter for you all.

XXXXX

Roman awoke to his alarm going off, reaching behind him to set it on snooze for ten minutes. He looked down seeing the blue eyed man sleeping snugly against him lightly snoring away. He ran his fingers through the unruly soft locks that were now dry. The heat radiating from Dean wrapped around him like a blanket making him not want to move from the spot. When his alarm went off again he reluctantly pulled himself away from the sleeping man getting up from the bed to relieve his bladder. He tucked the sheet around Dean making sure he was warm before heading to the bathroom.

Roman showered quickly and changed into his suit and tie, leaving his things in Dean's room as he made his way into the hallway to wake Maddie up for school. He walked in seeing her sleeping soundly and hated to wake her up. He gently shook her a few times till she stirred opening her eyes. She shot up from the bed surprised to see the Samoan in her room. "What are you doing here Roman?" She asked rubbing her eyes. He smiled telling her that he was going to be taking her to school today which excited her, causing her to jump out of bed in a hurry. "Tell me what you want for breakfast and I'll make it while you're getting ready." He told her as she pulled clothes out from her drawer mentioning something about oatmeal and toast as she rushed around the room.

Maddie appeared in blue skinny jeans with a black shirt with generic writing on hit with black chucks to finish the outfit off. She had great timing as Roman just turned the fire off to the pot and scooped her out a few spoons of the oat cereal. He brought her the bowl and a small plate with toast followed by a cup of orange juice. He ate a banana standing against the kitchen counter as she dug into her breakfast eating everything and downing the juice. Roman couldn't help but smile as he watched the little girl take her dishes to the sink before heading to her bathroom. Roman heard his name being called by her and took off in a hurry afraid that something happened. He saw that she had gotten her brush stuck in her hair and helped her get it free. "Will you fix my hair for me Roman." She asked him through the mirror her blue eyes sparkling at him.

"Uh sure, though I'm not really good with hair per se." He told her causing her to giggle when he asked her what was so funny she told him bluntly that for someone to have luscious hair like he did how he didn't know how to style hair amazed her. He laughed knowing she made an excellent point to him. He ended up giving her a messy but stylish bun pinning down the spots that were sticking up. She gave her approval and handed him the hairspray so he could spray it in place. Roman felt his heart swell as he helped Maddie get her bag on and exit the apartment. He was already forming an attachment to the auburn hair little girl, every minute spent with her was being slowly embedded into him. He really hoped that things worked out between him and Dean because he desperately wanted to be a part of Maddie's life.

Roman found himself singing along with Maddie to the car radio as they made their way to her school. He parked in the front opening his door telling her to stay put. She watched as he walked around putting his sunglasses on and opened her door for her. She giggled as she stepped out grabbing her bag putting on her bag. "Will you be picking me up after school as well Roman." She asked him looking hopeful as she adjusted her bag on her shoulders. "I'm not sure if I do I'll be waiting right here in this spot for you." he told her hearing the bell ring, she hugged the Samoan around his waist as Roman returned the hug telling her to be good. She looked up at him and beckoned him close to her he leaned down to her level and was met with a quick kiss to his cheek with her telling him bye before skipping towards the door.

Roman touched his cheek in the spot where Maddie had just kissed him and smiled as he made his way back to his car. He wore a huge smile on his face as he pulled away from the school tapping his fingers to the beat of the music on the radio. Nothing could bring down the good mood he was in and was ready to tackle his work day ahead of him.

XXXXX

Dean awoke with a smile on his face as he felt the soreness in his limbs as he stretched out. He'd never been fucked like that before and damn Roman for ruining all future guys for him. Dean felt a ping in his heart at the thought, he didn't want another guy he only wanted Roman. He stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom a shower is what he needed so he could think about him and Roman. When he appeared in only a towel in his room he saw that it was past noon and his eyes bugged out. "The fuck" he said out loud before laughing to himself as Roman's words came back to him. He shook his head as he made his way into his closet to dress.

Roman wondered if Dean was awake or not and decided to send him a quick text. _"You awake yet sleeping beauty?"_ He pressed the send button looking at the screen before sitting his phone down. He heard it vibrate and picked it up.

 _"Yea, been up for hours, grab some breakfast, ran some errands all that good shit."_ Roman snorted at his response knowing damn well he was lying. _"Nah, I just literally finished getting dressed and now being a lazy ass at the moment."_ Roman couldn't contain the shit eating grin that appeared on his face.

 _"Do you want me to pick baby girl up from school then?"_ Dean smiled at that the endearment that Roman used for Maddie it suited him. _"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble for you that is."_ Roman looked at the clocked seeing it was close to one and he was about finished looking over a proposal.

 _"Will see you around 4:30 then, maybe we can go out to dinner tonight or something."_ Dean found himself nodding his head _"That works for me, now get back to work."_ Roman laughed and did what he was told with a smile on his face.

Dean flipped through the channels finding nothing but soap operas and talk shows on the TV when he heard his phone go off, thinking that it was Roman he opened the text without looking at who sent it.

 _"I'm sorry about last night Dean please give me another chance I want to be in Maddie's life"_ his lip curled up as he read the text over before replying with his own _"I said no and that is final! You lost that right when you assaulted my friend in front of Maddie. Not only did you piss me off but you pissed off Maddie who has no desire to see you ever again. If you want to see her then take me to court I'll tell you right now who would win."_ He angrily texted out then pressed the send button throwing his phone muttering a few curses.

XXXXX

Roman pulled up to Maddie's school fifteen till the bell rang and found a close spot to the front doors. He got out of his car walked around leaning against the hood when he heard his name being called. Upon looking he saw it was his sister and grumbled when she came approaching him "What brings you here brother hmm." She asked way to happy for his liking, he cleared his throat "I'm picking Maddie up for Dean, he had a last minute errand to run and asked if I could." He replied to her seeing her smile widen like a chestier cat. "Did Dean have a last minute errand to run this morning too? Cause I swore I saw you dropping Maddie off." She told him making him shift a little. "What difference does it make if I did, is that a crime." He bit back at her as she held her hands up "No, just curious that's all since the school is on the opposite side of where you live so I was wondering if you spent the night over at Dean's place." She said causing Roman to sigh.

"It must be getting serious between you two if you're already spending the night and taking Maddie to school and picking her up." She told her brother who was glad he was wearing his sunglasses because his eyes would have given him away. "By the way Roman before you take off tonight's family dinner, I think it be best if you brought Dean and Maddie with you. Introduce them to the family mom would be thrilled to meet Maddie." She told him walking off just as the bell rung drowning out the loud groan that came from him.

Roman saw Maddie exiting the doors with Haley in tow, when he saw her glance at him the smile that crossed her face was priceless as she took off running towards him. Roman bent down in time to catch her as she jumped in his arms hugging him telling Roman how happy she was to see him. Roman felt his heart stings thrum at the comment it warmed him. He opened the back door letting Maddie get in before closing it, getting into the car himself and pulling away from the school.

When they pulled up to Dean's place Maddie rushed out the car and up the stairs pounding on the door. He watched as Dean opened the door and Maddie disappear quickly into her room. Roman shut the door behind him seeing Dean giving him a questioning look. "The only time Maddie is that excited is if she is going somewhere special so mind filling me in Roman." He asked the Samoan man who let out a nervous laugh "I ran into my sister at Maddie's school and she mentioned about family dinner tonight and suggested I bring you and Maddie." He told the blonde man who raised his eyebrow "If you say no then that's fine by me we can go somewhere and I'll just tell them we have other plans." He rushed out afraid that he might of made Dean upset.

Dean slowly approached Roman making the big man take a step back only making Dean grin "I guess I'll take one for the team, but you owe me big time Roman and by big I mean that ass of yours is officially mine." He told Roman who gulped seeing that Dean's face was inches away from his now. Dean closed the gap and pressed his lips to Roman's cupping the back of his head as he worked his tongue into Roman's mouth. The kiss though brief was effective as Roman whispered that Dean could have him, when the sound of Maddie's door opening got their attention did they break apart.

Maddie appeared dressed in a short sleeve cream colored lacy dress with flats with a matching cardigan in her hands. "Daddy will you fix my hair for me?" She asked as she made her way to the bathroom with Dean following behind. Roman decided to change out of his suite into something more comfortable and went into Dean's room to change. Dark wash blue jeans and a fitted black dress shirt finished off his outfit as he made his way out. When Dean finished his daughter's hair and sent her on her way he stepped into his room to quickly change. Dean returned to the living room finding Roman and Maddie in conversation that lead to him quickly tickling her as she tried to catch her breathe. "You guys ready to go?" He asked the duo who nodded their heads.

XXXXX

They pulled up to Zeke's round seven this time taking Dean's vehicle, Roman got out and opened Maddie's door for her. Roman notice that Maddie took his as well as Dean's hand as they made their way inside, Roman saw his family who waved at him all of them staring at the little girl who was holding his hand. The trio made their way to the table as Dean greeted Roman's parents as did Roman. "So who's this adorable little angel here?" The older women asked smiling down at Maddie, "I'm Maddie, nice to meet you" She said to the women who gave her a warm smile telling her it was nice to meet her as well. Roman's mom looked at Dean who seemed tensed "You have a beautiful daughter Dean, she looks just like you." She told him seeing the blonde man let a sigh of relief. Roman's dad introduced himself to Maddie and she shook his hand before sitting down in between her dad and Roman.

After light conversations where their meals were brought out, Roman notice that Maddie was having a hard time with her pasta dish and helped her by cutting the noodles up for her, unaware that his family was watching him as he interacted with her. Dean saw Roman's mother's eyes light up as she watched him show Maddie how to use a spoon to get her pasta on her fork. It was obvious how badly she wanted kids for him, Dean saw his daughter catch on and ate her pasta like a pro looking up at him smiling before returning to her dish.

XXXXX

Sierra had just walked into Zeke's with Kevin beside her where they were shown to their table for the night. Sierra ordered wine as Kevin ordered a few beers. Sierra was still fuming from last night and wanted to drink the night away. She was looking over the menu when she spotted a little girl sitting a few tables down from them that looked like Maddie. In fact the blonde man that was walking back over to the table from the bathroom was in fact her ex Dean. She pulled the menu to her face looking over it seeing that Roman was there and sitting next to Maddie. Her blood boiled seeing him interact with her as she smiled happily up at him. "Babe what's wrong?" Her on again and off again boyfriend asked her as she threw her menu down. "Maddie's here with Dean and that asshole he's with." She told him clearly disgusted as Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Why does it matter according to Dean you were no longer allowed to see her unless you took him to court, so why waste your time on it." He told her going back to looking at the menu. "Because she is my daughter and I want to be a part of her life and the thought of that man being there for her instead of me sickens me. It should be me there not him but Dean ignores my concerns and has her around him anyways." She spat out grabbing her wine and chugging it.

Maddie excused herself to the ladies room as Roman helped her with her chair watching her as she headed off to the right direction. "Dean honey, does Maddie know that you and Roman are together." She asked him as Roman cleared his throat "Mom where still dating we haven't talked about being a couple yet." He told her seeing her frown "Well Christina mentioned about the zoo and how you were taking Maddie to school so I thought you guys were serious now, since you were around Maddie." She told him as Dean looked at her then to Roman who looked a little sadden. "I was going to wait till after dinner but since you brought it up already no since beating around the bush. Roman how would like to be my boyfriend?" He asked the Samoan who looked at him with wide eyes clearly stunned.

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't' mean to ruin your moment." Roman's mom told him clearly embarrassed looking at him. Roman looked at Dean wondering if he was putting on an act or not. He long to hear those nine letter words for a good while and here was Dean offering it to him. "Are you serious Dean you're not joking right?" He told him watching as he smiled his dimples on full display "I'm dead serious Roman, I want you to be a part of me and Maddie's life. She adores you already and well I've fallen hard for you over these past few days or so." Roman felt his heart pounding hard in his chest as he set his napkin down as he smiled at the blue eyed man. "Yeah I'll be your boyfriend then Dean." He told the blonde man who grabbed his hand and placed a kissed on it. "I'll thank you more properly when we get home." He told Roman who blushed furiously as his dad cleared his throat while his mom wiped a lone tear from her eye.

Maddie was on her way back to the table when she felt someone grab her arm she looked up seeing that it was Sierra. Maddie tried to free herself but the women held her firmly "Maddie I think we got off on the wrong foot I'll like to try again with you." She told the little girl who yanked her arm free from her so called mother grasp rubbing it. "I don't want to see you again you hurt Roman when he didn't deserve it, Roman said your just upset cause me and daddy are happy without you. Well we are happy without you and Roman makes us happy." Maddie felt a sting along her face before she let out a blood curling scream. Dean turned seeing Maddie holding her face with Sierra covering her mouth and ran to his daughter. He picked up Maddie seeing the redden face print on her face as she cried in his shoulders

"Did you just slap my daughter? Answer me!" He shouted towards her causing Sierra to jump "It was an accident Dean I lost my temper I'm sorry sweetheart" She tried to reach for her daughter but Dean retracted from her touch. Roman finally reached the pair seeing the print on Maddie's tear stained face immediately seeing red. "You're lucky that you're a female or else I would deck you for putting hands on Maddie." Roman told her stepping up to her looking down clearly pissed when a stocky heavy seat man got up from his seat and face Roman. "Got something to say here buddy?" Roman looked at the man and smirked "Yeah put a leash on your bitch and teach her some manners." He told the heavy set man who laughed before decking Roman in face.

Roman tasted blood and tackled the man to the floor where he landed a few blows on his own to the man. Sierra was yelling at Kevin as he kicked Roman off of him Dean ran Maddie over to the table handing her off to Christina as he made his way back to his boyfriend who was now on his back taking a few hits. Dean pushed the man off of Roman as Sierra grabbed Kevin to stop him. Roman got up and tried to charge the man but Dean held him back as the manager came over telling them both to leave or he would call the cops.

Sierra and Kevin quickly hi tailed it out of there as Dean took Roman outside for some air, where the Samoan hit the wall with his fist stifling the yell that wanted to come out. Dean grabbed Roman by his face forcing him to look at him "Baby you got to calm down please, there gone okay it's over." He told the Samoan as he stroked his face with his thumbs seeing the stormy grey orbs "She touched baby girl Dean how can someone slap a child." He asked voice shaking causing Dean to embrace him feeling Roman grab on to him burying his face in his neck as he let out a shaky breathe. "She's heartless Roman that's all she is." He told him in his ear as his family made their way out with Maddie in tow, she ran up to Roman who kneeled down. "You're bleeding Roman." She said touching his mouth as her eyes began to water and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck "Sierra's boyfriend hurt you Roman." She whimpered out as he lifted her up holding her tightly against him.

"It's just a scratch it doesn't hurt that much baby girl." He told her seeing Dean talking to his parents probably explaining what's going on. "How about we stop and get some ice cream and we can watch movies till we fall asleep." He told her as he piped up a bit "We can watch avengers I have all of them." She told him as Dean made his way over telling Roman that his mom wanted him to call her first thing tomorrow.

XXXXX

Dean started the movie as Roman brought out the bowls of ice cream and popcorn sitting in the middle of the plush sectional with Dean on his left and Maddie on his right cuddle up against him with her blanket. They ate their ice cream and popcorn as they movie played halfway through it Maddie was fast asleep in Roman's lap. Roman played with her hair as he looked down at her seeing that her cheek was back to normal and he was glad for that. "I'll put her in bed." Dean told him as he moved to get up but Roman stopped him. "Would it be okay if I did." He asked getting a nod from Dean before he got up lifting Maddie with ease carrying her in his arms as he made his way to her room. Dean followed moving her covers back for Roman so he could place on her bed. Roman found himself leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead before covering her up and exiting her room with Dean in tow.

The pair went back to the living room seeing that the movie credits were already rolling. Roman stretched out on the couch yanking Dean down with him locking his legs around Dean's to pin him. "Did you mean what you said earlier about me being your boyfriend." He asked the blue eyed man who was looking up at him. Roman snaked his hand down to Dean's shorts palming his member as he placed light kisses on his neck. Dean's eyes fluttered shut briefly as he let out a harsh pant as he captured Roman's lips with his running his fingers through the Samoan's hair roughly. "I meant every word of what I said tonight baby." He told Roman against his lips who smiled before picking Dean up with him. "I know you're still worn out from last night but I'm craving something sweeter then ice cream right now." He told Dean walking him into the room and shutting the door behind him.

XXXXX

Next chapter has Seth making an appearance who's got his eyes set on Roman. Until then…


	11. Chapter 11

You guys leave the best reviews thank you guy's so much you rock, sorry for the delay but I give you light lemon in this chapter..

XXXXX

Roman woke up the following morning seeing Dean lying on his stomach softly snoring, the sheet hanging dangerously low on his hips teasing him. The Samoan let his eyes roam over Dean's body and he found himself getting aroused as he bit his lip thinking how easy it could be to wake Dean up. He scooted over to Dean spooning his boyfriend as he placed kisses across his shoulder blades running his hands up and down his sides. He heard the blue eyed man began to stir and groan softly as he turned on his side to allow Roman better access to him. Roman snaked his hand under the sheets finding the now soften member, giving it a few lazy strokes with his hand as he nibbled on Dean's ear seeing him smile. "This is a nice way to wake up." Dean said as he felt Roman's hard member now poking his back side letting a small moan out as Roman ground his hips into his ass.

Roman leaned over grabbing the lube in the bedside table, popping the cap open and pouring the clear liquid on his fingers before tossing the bottle. Roman found Dean's entrance slowly teasing him as his boyfriend suddenly bucked his ass into his fingers causing them to slip in on accident. "Just take me Roman please." Dean softly pleaded feeling the Samoan remove his fingers from him. "Let me get a condom first baby boy." Roman said but was stop when Dean grabbed his arms and draped it over his waist. "I want to feel you baby just skin on skin." He told the Samoan who was taking back slightly but told him okay. Dean felt his leg being lifted over the muscular thigh of Roman as he felt him slowly enter him.

Roman grunted at the tightness and pulled out before thrusting back in earning a gasp from his lover. The two men knew this had to be a quickie just in case Maddie woke up and came into the room. Roman grabbed Dean's cock and started stroking it in time to his thrust as he found a steady pace that had them both on the verge of coming. A few more hard thrust and quick strokes found the two coming with strangled moans as they tried to keep quiet.

After a quick shower together Dean woke Maddie up and helped her get dressed as Roman checked his emails while waiting on them. He insisted on them going out for breakfast since it was a nice Saturday morning. They pulled up to the local Ihop and were seated in a booth as they gave their order to the waitress. Dean sipped on his coffee before setting it down "Not that I'm complaining Roman but don't you need to go home and check on things to make sure everything is okay." He asked his boyfriend who notice that he hadn't been home in the last few days. "Yea, guess I do, need to grab more clothes anyways I'm running low." He said as he turned his attention to Maddie who was on her tablet showing him something. Honestly he could care less if he returned home to that big empty house let alone stay in it by himself. He wondered why he even bought a house that big to begin with. Staying at Dean's spacious apartment these last few days felt like home to him then his own and wondered what it would be like to have Dean and Maddie move in with him.

He shoved that thought as their food arrived and they begin to eat with Maddie reminding Roman that her recital was that Thursday night and that he better be there or else. He laughed at her empty threat and told her he wouldn't miss it for the world as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get syrup in it. Dean looked at Roman seeing how happy he was around them and how his eyes lit up around Maddie. Compared to the Roman he first met he saw a difference in him now he was full of life now it seemed like, as if he was finally seeing color for the first time. He was great with Maddie always interested in what she had to say and talked to her about everything. Dean found himself thinking about a future with Roman and felt his heart skip a beat at the notion.

XXXXX

When they finished breakfast they headed over to the local park where Maddie took off for the swings with Roman following close behind her while Dean took a seat on a bench to watch the two. Dean took his phone out and snapped a few pics of the pair as he watched Roman push her on the swing till she got to a height she was comfortable at. Maddie was laughing as she swung her feet under her to gain momentum. Roman being the protector he was watched her like a hawk as he made his way over to Dean. The two watched her as she continued to swing making light conversation about her recital, as the pair was talking Maddie called for them to look at her. Dean saw that she was getting ready to jumped out of her swing and called out for her not too while Roman was already on his feet just in case something happen. Maddie jumped out of her swing to late and ended up landing hard on her knees as she fell forward on her hands.

Roman took off in a sprint to her helping her up seeing the large scrape on her knee that was now bleeding covered in debris. Maddie made a hissing noise as Roman brushed the wound clean while Dean came over glaring down at her. "How many times have I told you Maddie not to jump out of the swing like that you seriously could have hurt yourself?" He said scolding her as she looked down at the ground with a pout on her face. Roman wanted to comfort her but knew that she was in trouble with Dean and didn't want to undermine him. Dean gave a loud sigh bending down to get the rest of the grass off her clothes before hugging her. "I'm sorry daddy." She squeaked out as he released her telling her not to do it again in which she nodded.

When they finished exploring the park they headed over to Roman's house so he could check on a few things which included cleaning out his fridge of some food that got bad. He then packed him up a bag of clothes as well as a few suits just in case he decided to stay over at Dean's again and would have some clothes over there. Dean looked at Roman with a smile seeing the huge bag he had along with the suit bags he had as well. On their way out Dean received a text from Christina asking if it was okay for Maddie to spend the night with Haley so they could go to the mall the next day. He thought about it for a minute before texting her back saying that he and Roman would drop her off after they finished spending the day together.

When Maddie was dropped off a few hours later Dean asked Roman if he wanted to go out and mentioned a place that was for older people like them. He explained that it was like a club but without all the horny college kids, Roman found himself agreeing to the plan as they headed back to Dean's place so they could change. A quick shower and a bite to eat the pair found themselves pulling up to a brick building called 'Groovies' it played nothing but 80's and 90's dance music. Once in they made their way over to the bar where Dean got them a few beers as they quickly found a table to sit at.

Seth had to do a double take as he saw Dean enter the establishment with one of the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on who looked yummy. Seth knew Dean took a few days off and wondered who the long Greek hair god was. He observed the two seeing the gorgeous man become affectionate towards Dean that caused Seth to scowl wondering how Dean landed a guy like that. Seth was working and his client brought him to 'Groovies' too meet a few of his coworkers for drinks, the client in question wasn't attractive at all to him and Seth was bored already with the man. He downed his drink asking the man for another as his eyes roamed over Roman seeing him in tight blue jeans with a fitted black shirt showing the ink on his muscular arm. The two toned man bit his lip at the sight imaging what sex would be like with him. His eyes got big as he saw the sexy man give Dean a passionate kiss cupping his chin with the backs of his fingers as he deepened it.

The green eyed monster came out of Seth then; no way in hell should Dean be allowed to have a man like that when he was just as attractive as Dean and the stranger should have been with him. He took it upon himself to make his way over while his client was waiting at the bar, he was going to find out who this stranger was and hopefully steal him way from Dean in process.

Roman ended the kiss with Dean as he saw his blue eyes flutter open slightly blushing from the action. "I've wanted to do that all day to you." He told Dean seeing a familiar looking guy approaching them. "Well, well, what do we have here hmm?" Dean heard the voice say as he closed his eyes knowing exactly who the person was. He turned finding Seth fucking Rollins smiling at him as he made himself comfortable at the table. "Come on Dean is that anyway to treat your fellow co-worker, and who do we have here?" Seth said as he made his way up to Roman sticking his hand out. "Seems Deano forgot his manners, I'm Seth Rollins." He told Roman who took his hand and shook it introducing himself as Roman and saw the two toned man's eyes lite up. "Pleasure to meet you Roman, tell me how you know Dean here." Roman felt his anxiety spike at the question stuttering trying to explain but not making very much sense. "It doesn't matter how he fucking knows me Seth, what the hell are you doing here anyways figured you be off blowing someone by now." He bit out clearly pissed that Seth was here. The two toned man laughed before turning his attention to Dean. "I'm working if you must know though I must say my client is well not the type I go for. So I'm just passing time till I see something better, maybe something tall, dark and extremely handsome." He stated eyeing Roman up and down as Dean's fist balled up ready to rearrange the twinks face.

"I'm sure your client is wondering where you are Seth, it's kind of rude to leave them you know." Roman said to the two toned man trying to get him out of there. Seth scuffed at the comment looking over seeing his date at the table staring in their direction. "It was good meeting you Roman maybe we could do dinner sometime I'm quite the company you know." He told the Samoan giving him one last look over before heading back to his client. Dean watched him leave debating on rather or not he should clock him for hitting on his boyfriend right in front of him. "The nerve of that asshole hitting on you in front of me I ought to kick his ass." He said to no one in particular as he felt Roman grab him by his waist. "He's not worth it baby boy, I really don't want to bail you out of jail tonight when I could be in that ass instead." He replied earning a small grin from the blue eyed man. "Well when you put it that way baby how's a guy supposed to say no to that."

Roman took Dean to the dance floor where they danced to a few songs, when a bump and grind tune started to play Dean was quick to leave the floor but the Samoan pulled him back into him and started moving behind him. Dean felt silly for trying to dance to this type of music knowing he couldn't keep a rhythm. "Imagine that I'm taking you from behind and move with me." Roman whispered into Dean's ear doing what he was told, after a few clumsy steps he got it down and soon they were moving as one on the dancefloor. Dean even got comfortable enough to wrap one arm behind Roman's head lightly gripping on the soft locks as the Samoan leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

Seth glared daggers at Dean seeing him basically fuck Roman on the dance floor; he felt jealousy run through him at that moment. His client was talking to a few of his friends not paying attention to him at all and it pissed him off. He saw his chance of an opportunity when he saw the pair leave the floor heading back to the table with Roman walking to the men's bathroom. Seth excused himself and followed his target for the night in hopes he would be taking him home tonight.

Roman was at the sink washing his hands when he heard the door open and saw the person walking in was none other than Seth. He turned the water off and went to dry his hands with the paper towels as he saw Seth staring at him like he was a piece of meat. Normally Roman would have been flattered but things were different now he had a man. He wasn't the cheating type either so he decided to let Seth know what was up. "Listen I'm sure you're a great guy and all but I'm not interested nor will I ever be okay, I'm happy with what I have with Dean and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to sway me otherwise." He told the two toned man who approached him with a sly smile. "Come on Roman why would you be with Dean when you could have me, I mean it was me you had originally requested right? So I know that your physically attracted to me that's a given, if you give me the chance I promise I'll make you a very happy man." He told Roman as he slid a finger down Roman's shirt stopping at his belt buckle eyeing his package before slowly meeting his eyes.

Roman slapped his hand away and tried to side step him but found himself being pushed against the wall, Next thing he knew Seth's lips came crashing down on his as one hand cupped the back of his neck the other on his hip just as the bathroom door opened revealing a stunned Dean. "You son of a bitch I should have known." Dean shouted towards Seth who broke the kiss and smirked over his shoulder at him. Dean looked at Roman who was frozen in place trying to register what had just happen. Roman felt his stomach sink seeing the hurtful expression on Dean's face, as he debated if he should go to Dean or not. Dean must of read his mind and nodded his head at him "Don't Roman, just don't right now I'm liable to hit you at this moment."

"It's not what it looks like Dean I swear; Seth's the one who came on to me first." He told the auburn man who scuffed. "From where I'm standing it's hard to believe that Roman." Roman glanced at the mirror across from him seeing how he and Seth were positioned and immediately pushed Seth aside and made his way over to Dean who shoved him away before exiting the bathroom. "Don't waste your time on him Roman he's not worth it." Seth said aloud as he checked himself out in the mirror. Roman saw red and marched up to Seth roughly turning him to face him. "Stay the hell away from me and Dean got it." Seth rolled his eyes at the warning. "Since it seems you guys are no longer an item how about we go back to my place then maybe yours?" He asked but was answered with something hard connecting too his jaw forcing him head first into the sink. "Go fuck yourself Seth."

Roman ran out the doors of the club seeing Dean halfway to the vehicle and ran after him, when he reached him he grabbed his arm spinning him around. "Please Dean hear me out, I only want you not Seth. He followed me into the bathroom and that's when he kissed me. I swear baby boy I have eyes only for you no one else." He said cupping Dean's face seeing the turmoil in his blues eyes "I'm sorry Dean." Roman said softly as he pressed his forehead against Dean's whispering it over and over again. Dean whimpered before pushing Roman away "Don't bother coming back to my place tonight; I need some time to think." Roman felt an uneasiness wash over him at that moment. "Time to think about what exactly." He shot back at the blue eyed man dreading the answer that was coming. "To decide rather or not I made the mistake of pursing anything with you. I risked my job to be with you Roman if Seth tells Hunter I'm fucked got it; I don't have a backup plan Roman. I'm not able to get a job that pays me the kind of money I make right now, I have Maddie to think about Ro, god… I just jeopardized everything for you." He told the Samoan throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I think it'll be best if we don't see each other anymore, if I'm lucky maybe Hunter will let me slide with a warning." Roman felt his eyes tear up "Are you breaking up with me then?" Dean nodded his head yes looking at Roman before making his way to his SUV, Roman didn't bother following he was trying to digest what had just happen. He watched Dean drive way seeing the taillight turn the corner and disappear leaving him feeling numb, he started walking down the sidewalk passing a few smaller bars and picked on to enter. He found a stool by the bar and took a seat as he told the bartender to keep the shots coming.

XXXXX

Dean saw that it was past two in the morning and he hadn't received one text from Roman and it worried him. When he got home he sat outside inside his vehicle thinking about what he had said and cursed himself mentally. Seeing Seth kissing Roman made his blood boil that he snapped at Roman to make him feel how he did at that moment but he went too far. Dean went to grab his keys when he heard pounding on the door, he quickly got up from the couch making his way to the door opening it to see a very drunken Samoan standing there swaying. "I don't feel..so… good Dean." He heard Roman slur out to him as he lead him to his room and into the bathroom just in time as Roman collapsed with his head in the toilet an began throwing up. He got a wet cloth and placed it on the back of Roman's neck as he continued puking up a dark liquid, judging by the smell Dean had to guess it was bourbon or whiskey.

Roman rested his head on the cool surface of the wall as he felt the room spinning around him as his stomach churned. He felt someone moving his hair out of his face seeing that it was Dean well two of him at least. He groaned as he felt himself being lifted on to his knees finding it difficult to get up but somehow he managed and felt someone supporting him as he made his way to the sink. Dean turned the water on wetting the cloth to wipe Roman's face off and took the night cup and filled it with water telling Roman to rinse his mouth out which he did getting more on him then in the sink. He stripped Roman of his shirt undoing his belt as well as his jeans helping him step out of them as he supported him. "Fuck Roman your heavy." He gritted out as he helped him to the bed dropping him on top of the covers seeing him curl into himself. "Dean..." He heard the Samoan call out to him "Yea." He replied back seeing Roman's eyes growing heavy. "I…love…you."

Dean stared at the now passed out Samoan in his bed with a stunned look on his face as he heard the snores coming from him. He moved Roman's hair out of his face studying him "I know Roman." He said removing his shirt before crawling behind him spooning the Samoan as he draped his arm across the thick waist. He placed a few stray kisses on Roman's bare skin inhaling his natural scent. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered against Roman's skin seeing what his actions had done, Dean squeezed Roman's waist hard as he released the pent up tears he'd been holding back thinking how badly he just fucked up.

XXXXX

Trouble in paradise for these two stay tuned..


	12. Chapter 12

Loved your guy's feedback last chapter you are all awesome and it makes my day. For some reason I had the hardest time writing this week on my stories, but managed to get some serious writing done today.

XXXXX

Roman jolted awake immediately regretting it as he felt his head throb as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He wiped his eyes groaning in pain as he took the room in seeing that he wasn't home but in Dean's room, worst yet his bed. He quickly got up fighting the protest his stomach was giving him and made his way to the bathroom, he started the shower to wash the smell of vomit and alcohol off him. Once dressed he paced the bedroom a few times wondering how he was supposed to face Dean after the argument they had last night. He'd somehow managed to show up at Dean's place instead of his and that wasn't okay with him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before facing his boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend now. He opened the door walking out in the hallway making his way into the living room finding the place empty with no sign of Dean around.

He heard a key in the door and saw it open revealing the blue eyed man who was carrying coffees as well as juices and what seemed like breakfast in the bag he was holding. He watched as Dean kicked the door close making his way to the table sitting the items down before looking at him. "You must have a hangover from hell right about now, so I bought us some breakfast as well as pain reliever for your headache." Roman managed a quiet thank you before making his over to the table to retrieve the bottle, quickly downing two pills as he chugged the juice in mere seconds. He sat down and inhaled the food Dean bought him to settle the queasiness he was feeling in his stomach still. The awkward silence didn't help his anxiety he was having, it just increased it to the point he couldn't take it anymore.

"About last night I'm sorry I showed up here after you said not to. I got really wasted at the bar and remember them calling a cab for me; I didn't know I would end up here honestly." He told Dean crumpling up the now empty paper that sat in front of him. "I'll get my stuff and be out of your hair in a few." Roman got up throwing his trash away heading to Dean's room gathering his things. Dean felt his heart sink knowing that Roman was leaving he needed to apologize and see if he could salvage what they had left. He saw the Samoan appear in the living room a few moments later heading for the door and got up from his seat.

"Roman wait about last night, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that you didn't deserve that I was just so pissed at Seth for what he did, not to mention that we don't like each other and that last night was a perfect reason for him to get rid of me for good." He told Roman seeing him nod his head looking at the ground. "I'm not good at this shit Roman, you're my first serious relationship I've had since Maddie was born and I just fucked it up by letting Seth get under my skin. I don't even know how to make this up to you; you have every right to be pissed at me." He stated running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You really hurt me Dean after I apologized to you and told you that Seth made the moves on me. I do understand where you're coming from but you need to understand where I'm coming from as well. I agreed to see you when it was convenient for you not me, yea it sucks but you don't see me making a big deal out of it. I accepted the conditions because I wanted to be with you Dean, you and Maddie have grown on me so much that it scares me sometimes. So what if you lost your job because of what happened last night, I make more than enough to support you and Maddie. But you didn't think about that did you, you only thought about yourself and job not me or my feelings." Roman replied as he made his way to the door. "I can't do this Dean as much as I want to be with you I think you need time to rethink your priorities and what you really want." Dean felt his stomach twist hearing Roman's words as he watched the Samoan walk out the door and out of his life probably for good.

XXXXX

That Monday after Dean dropped Maddie off at school he headed into work to collect his check, as he waited for his name to be called he saw Seth walking in with huge sunglasses covering his face as well as his hair down in his face. Dean couldn't help but wonder what happen to the asshole, he was sure Seth deserved it. He saw the two toned man spot him and quickly advanced on him removing his glasses and some of his hair. "You see what your boyfriend did to me Dean how the hell am I supposed to work looking like this, no one wants to be seen with someone who's black and blue." Seth shouted getting everyone's attention at the point.

"If you wouldn't have tried hitting on him in the first place maybe your precious face could have been spared but I think it looks better like this Seth." Dean said through a laugh causing Seth to growl before punching Dean square in his jaw, tackling him to the ground. Blows were landed to one another as curses were flying out of both men's mouths. Seth being quicker pinned Dean on his back and clocked him in his head a few times before someone pulled him off. "You two in my office now." The voice shouted pulling Seth along with him as Dean turned to his side slowly getting up, making his way to Hunter's office.

"Someone better tell me what the hell just happen because right now I'm not in the mood and will fire both of your asses." He warned crossing his arms on his chest waiting for an answer. "Dean's boyfriend who I might mention is a client punched me Saturday night." Seth told Hunter with a pout on his face. "He left me looking like this how am I supposed to work now." Dean rolled his eyes at the twink while grabbing the chair handles as he saw Hunter's attention on him now. "Is this true Dean?" The auburn man let out a sigh "Seth came on to Roman in the bathroom and I guess he punched him, I don't know I wasn't there when it happen." He said truthfully as hunter nodded his head. "And the part about Roman being a client of ours hmm, you know the rules Dean." Hunter stated to the auburn man as he looked him over. "Roman was a client at one time but he doesn't use us anymore, I didn't start dating him till after our second encounter." He replied knowing it was half true but Hunter didn't need to know that part.

"Seth since you can't work in your condition you can have a few days off to pamper yourself, go collect your check and I'll see you later." Seth pouted slightly before getting up making his way to the door not before turning around asking about Dean's punishment. Hunter yelled for the two toned man to get out of his office before he suspended him. When Seth was finally gone Dean sat up expecting for Hunter to fire him then and there. "If you're going to fire me then do it don't drag this out okay." Dean advised his boss who chuckled. "Dean in the eight years you've been here I've never known you to break a rule, to hear that you have says a lot. Whoever this guy is must be someone special if you're willing to risk your job over him." Dean looked at his boss confused as to what he was hearing. "So what are you saying exactly?" Dean wondered where this was all going. "If what you say is true about your boyfriend not being a client anymore then there's no crime done now is there." Dean looked at hunter making sure he heard him correctly before hearing his boss dismiss him. "Oh one more thing Dean I look forward meeting this man on Thursday at Maddie's recital." Dean heard Hunter say on his way out.

Dean collected his check making his way to his SUV pulling out his phone, he wanted to desperately text Roman to let him know that he was able to keep his job but Roman's words came back to him and he frowned. He knew he wanted to be with Roman and knew that his job prevented him from having a normal stable relationship with him. Dean considered what other options he had since he never finished school; he didn't have a diploma so he couldn't get very far with that. The thought of telling Maddie that Roman wasn't going to be around anymore pained him knowing how she would take the news. Roman slowly worked his way into their lives and not having him around anymore would be hard for him and Maddie.

XXXXX

Roman walked in his house depressed as he threw his things on the floor making his way to the kitchen grabbing himself a water, he'd ignore his sisters calls all week knowing she wanted to know how him and Dean were. Four days it's been since he last heard or saw Dean and it was hell for him, he missed Dean and Maddie so much that he couldn't concentrate on his work properly. He assumed that Dean had made his choice since he never heard back from him, which disappointed him but he knew he was asking a lot of Dean maybe too much. Roman sighed as he took a seat on his couch flipping the TV on catching the evening news.

Dean was rushing to get Maddie and himself out of his apartment and to her school on time for her dance recital she had tonight. He'd been busy all week taking Maddie to last minute rehearsals and squeezing in time to take her to get outfits for her solo and group performance. He was stressed this week no doubt and wished Roman was around to help him out with some of the load he had. Maddie kept asking him all week where Roman was and he felt bad having to lie to her telling her Roman was busy with work. When she asked him if he would make it tonight he told her he didn't know and would remind him. Before Dean started the car he found Roman's number and sent a quick text to him as he put the key in the ignition.

Roman heard his phone ping and sighed picking it up assuming it was his sister, when he saw Dean's name appear he sat up quickly. _"I know were not on speaking terms at the moment, but Maddie's recital is tonight. She's been asking for you all week and looking forward to seeing you tonight. I'll understand if you don't talk to me but at least come for Maddie she would love that Roman."_ Roman looked at his watch seeing he had an hour and a half before Maddie's recital and quickly got up heading for the shower.

Roman pulled up to Maddie's school with ten minutes to spare he grabbed the small bouquet he bought for Maddie and exited his car. He scanned the auditorium looking for Dean spotting him in the front row sitting. Roman wiped his hands on his jeans as he tried to calm his nerves before walking down the aisle, when he reached the front row he saw Dean looking sexy as ever and he had to suppress the groan that wanted to come out. He cleared his throat getting Dean's attention seeing his blue eyes lock on his as Dean greeted him with a soft smile his dimples showing. "Take a seat I saved a place for you Roman." Dean moved his jacket so that Roman could take a seat, he saw how great Roman looked and how he could make a simple form fitting shirt with tight jeans look amazing. The lights dimmed before they could talk any further.

The curtain drew back revealing Maddie with a group of other girls in a formation as hip hop music filled the auditorium. Maddie broke formation first as the other girls began their routine while Maddie joined them taking the front doing her thang. Dean snuck a glance at Roman seeing the huge smile on his face as he watched Maddie dance. Dean snapped a few pics of Maddie as she showed off what she had been working on these last few weeks. He felt like a proud dad watching his little girl kick ass and not show any fear. When the number ended Maddie exited the stage while the other girls did another dance.

XXXXX

Sierra watched from the very back of the room as her daughter returned to the stage as the other girls left. She watched as Maddie began her dance solo to a slow tempo song, Sierra teared up seeing her daughter dance with such passion. It reminded her of her younger days when she danced, she couldn't help but smile knowing that her daughter took after her in something. She snapped a few pics of her own to cherish this moment making sure to keep hidden incase Dean saw her or worst yet Roman. She hadn't seen Roman in a few days around Dean's and assumed he took her advice and ended it with him. Sierra was surprised to see the big man there and shot him daggers as he passed by her, how dare Dean invite that man to their daughter's first dance recital.

Maddie's number ended and the lights came on as the entire room stood clapping for her. Roman whistled as he clapped for the little girl who was now bowing before running off the stage. Dean brushed Roman's arm slightly getting his attention. "Come on lets go see Maddie she will be thrilled to see you." He said leading Roman towards the double doors as some parents were already waiting for their kids to appear. Roman held the small bouquet in his hands as he waited for Maddie to appear when he saw the auburn hair little girl he called out to her. Maddie screamed in happiness as she made her way to Roman smiling. "Roman you made it, you really made it." She said hugging him tightly jumping up and down.

Dean saw Maddie's dance teacher arrive and greeted her. "Dean I can't tell you how amazing Maddie did tonight I'm so proud of her." The brunette women said with a smile causing Maddie to blush. "I have to agree my god daughter did an amazing job tonight." The deep voice said as Maddie looked around Roman. "Hunter you came too." He nodded making his way closer eyeing Roman. "So Dean I take it this is the man that caused the ruckus this week." Hunter said extending his hand towards Roman who shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you I'm Roman Reigns." He said looking at Dean questioningly "I'm Hunter Dean's boss and this is my wife Steph." Dean saw Roman's brows furrow in confusion and stood by his side to explain but was interrupted. "Let's all get a pic together shall we." Steph said flagging down another parent to take a pic of the group. Maddie stood in the middle with her god parents beside her as well as her dad and Roman. When the parent asked them to get closer Roman found his arms wrapping around Dean's waist pulling him firmly in to his chest. Dean held his breath till the picture was taking before letting it out as he heard Hunter tell him that they were taking Maddie out for a quick bite. Roman handed Maddie her flowers he bought for her seeing her face light up as she hugged him again telling him thank you.

Roman and Dean were standing outside the school in silence as the night's breeze blew around them. "Thank you for coming Roman I really appreciate it, that's the first time I've seen Maddie smile all week. She really misses you, I haven't told her about us yet. I'm afraid of upsetting her and having her mad at me for driving you away." Dean said putting his hands in his back pockets avoiding Roman's gaze, the Samoan saw the fading bruise on his face and lifted his chin expecting it. "Who did this to you?" Seth, we sorta had a brawl at work on Monday and got summoned to Hunter's office." Roman nodded stroking Dean's face before letting his hand fall. "Our baby girl did an amazing job tonight." Dean looked at Roman his heart pounding in his chest the simple sentence spoke volumes to him, it gave him hope.

"I hate this Roman I really do, this whole week as been hell for me and stressful on top of that with Maddie's recital and what not. I wished you were here to help me out with the load." Roman smiled as he stepped closer to Dean. "I hate this too Dean." Roman said resting his forehead against Dean's their lips inches apart. "I've missed you so fucking much baby." Dean whispered on Roman's lips, a few hesitant seconds found both men's mouths colliding against each another. The heated kiss was filled with passion as they took turns fighting for dominance finally pulling apart for air panting. They locked eyes with one another letting their eyes speak for them where words failed. "You wanna get out of here?" Dean asked getting a nod from Roman who suggested they go to his place to talk.

XXXXX

It's not my best chapter but I'm happy with it nonetheless. Next chapter has small time skip that leads to the next few chapters coming up. Sierra will be showing up more raising hell until then


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and all the follows/favs and thank you for being patient with me. I went to WM and told a few people that I wouldn't be updating my stories till after. So I'm back and here's another for you guys. Just a heads up there is heavy lemon towards the end..

XXXXX

3 months later:

Roman was finishing up with dinner while Maddie sat the table for them to eat. Dean had texted Roman earlier in the day asking if he could pick Maddie up due to he had a client that wanted to meet up outside the city limits. The client decided to rent him out for a few extra hours that he didn't count on. Roman agreed understanding how Dean's schedule could be at times, besides he loved picking Maddie up from school and stopping to get a snow cone on their way home. Dean apologized to Roman telling him he would make it up to him later. After Maddie's recital Roman and Dean had a sit down and talked things out and what they wanted out of their relationship. Dean was looking for someone who he could trust and depend on when things came up or got rough while Roman wanted someone to reassure him when he had doubts and wanted to feel needed. Roman confessed to Dean how much Maddie had grown on him and how he wanted to be a part of her life no matter what happen between them, he wanted to be there for Maddie period. Dean felt his heart swell hearing Roman admit how much he cared about Maddie and knew that Maddie would want Roman to be a part of her life as well.

The two decided to start over so to speak but would take things slow this time, considering what had transpire they decided to make every other weekend family time as Maddie put it, where they would go and try something new that involved all three of them. Every other week found Roman spending three days out of the week at Dean's with Dean and Maddie spending two days with him at his place. Roman even took Maddie shopping so she could decorate her room she laid claim to the first night she stayed over, which was located on the other side of the house down the hall from Roman's room. Roman had fun bonding with Maddie while they painted her room in dark and light purples and put her room together. The attached bathroom along with the separate make-up vanity area that she singled handedly decorated and converted into a station for all her hair accessories and products were a fitting match for her.

When Maddie was finished setting the table she hoped on the counter and watched Roman as he split the garlic bread and placed it on the tray so it could be warmed up while the spaghetti was simmering on the stove. "I'm starving Roman how much longer till we eat." The auburn hair girl asked getting a chuckle from Roman. "I swear you and your dad stay hungry all the time." Maddie made a face before playfully slapping Roman in his arm. "Hey I'm a growing kid, so I have an excuse daddy doesn't." She told Roman trying to sneak a bite of food while his back was turned. She popped a piece of lettuce in her mouth trying to chew it before he saw her. "I saw that Maddison Nicole." Roman said hearing a groan from the eight year old. "Did you have to use my full name Roman it was just a piece of lettuce." She asked folding her arms as Roman turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling for." She asked curiously resting her hands on the counter. "You just told on yourself I didn't see anything." He told Maddie whose eyes got big as Roman playfully messed up her hair. "Ten more minutes then we can eat okay baby girl." He said to the auburn hair girl who hugged him before jumping down from the counter making her way into the living room telling Roman she was going to check baseball stats.

XXXX

Dean just finished up with his client and was glad too, it was going on past seven and he wanted to get home so he could see Maddie and Roman. He paused mid step smiling knowing that he was going home to two of the most important people in his life it made him happy. He got into his vehicle starting it and flipped on his blinker to pull out; he didn't notice the black car that pulled out the same time as he did. Dean turned on the radio finding a classic rock station that was blaring some Led Zeplin one of his favorite bands. When the guitar solo came on Dean couldn't resist not doing the cheesy air guitar solo along with it when he came to the stop light. When the light went green he turned as did the black car that was following him. Dean didn't pay attention to the car behind him as he continued on his way to Roman's house. Dean looked at the time on his dash and saw that it would be about eight when he got home since he client requested to meet outside of city limits at a private party that his friend was having. The road began to shift into a two lane with sharp curves ahead which Dean didn't mind.

Sierra stayed a few feet back from Dean making sure he couldn't make out her car or her even though it was dark her windows weren't that tinted and you could see her blond hair easily. When they rounded the first corner she sped up close to his bumper before pulling back. Dean was looking in his rearview mirror wondering what the cars problem was. He knew the road was too narrow to pass and sped up trying to put some distance between him and the crazy driver behind him. Sierra sped up hitting Dean's bumper as they leaned into the sharp curve.

Dean felt the jerk and held on to the steering wheel as he kept his SUV in control. He debated on pulling over to let the car pass but decided against it just in case they stopped as well. When they made it past the curvy road he felt his bumper get hit again jerking his vehicle to the side. He tried to reach for his phone to call the police but didn't want to chance losing control and hoped the car would pass him by he could care less about the damage right now.

Sierra laughed as she bumped Dean's back end again seeing the dent she was causing and watching as the vehicle swayed. She knew there was a guard rail coming and decided to take the chance in having Dean crashing into it. If he was seriously injured she would for sure get Maddie and Roman would be gone, leaving her to flee the state with her daughter and there would be nothing the cops could do since she was her mother. When she saw the sign that had her exit on it she stepped on the gas and bumped into Dean's bumper attaching herself there.

Dean felt the jerk and saw that the car was not going to budge so he stepped on the brakes only to have his vehicle serve out of control. He turned the steering wheel trying to get his SUV under control but failed. He saw the metal guard coming up and knew what was next; he felt the car behind him detached from him long enough to clip the end of his bumper sending him into the guardrail. Dean turned the steering wheel in a last ditched effort from colliding into the rail head on. He got the vehicle to turn in time to where the passenger side of the SUV would scrap against the rail instead. Dean pushed down on the brakes hearing the tires squeal in protest as he came to a screeching stop the smell of burnt rubber filling his nose as he saw the car speed past him unable to make the driver out. With shaky hands he grabbed his phone to call the police.

XXXXX

It was getting close to eight thirty and Dean still hadn't shown up, Roman was getting worried as he sent Dean multiple texts then called him but got voicemail. As Roman got up from the kitchen table he heard the front door opening revealing a shaking up Dean. The Samoan closed the space between them grabbing Dean's face seeing the fear in his eyes as they started to water. Roman pulled Dean into him feeling the smaller man grab ahold of him tightly as he shook in his arms. Dean let the warmness of Roman engulf him as he took in his boyfriend's spicy scent letting it soothe him. "What happened babe?" He heard his boyfriend ask him causing him to release the death grip he had on him. "Someone ran me off the road, fucked up my car pretty badly had to have it towed." He replied seeing the alarm on Roman's face as he began to check him out asking if he was hurt or if he needed to go to the hospital.

When Roman was sure that Dean wasn't bleeding or had a scratch on him did he crash his lips onto Dean's feeling the blond man allow him entrance. Dean let Roman dominate his mouth he needed it now as well as something else. Dean broke the kiss panting feeling his lips began to swell. "Where's Maddie." He asked scanning the room before Roman told him she was in the shower that she should be done. Dean excused himself making his way to Maddie's room.

He knocked on her door hearing her yell come in which he opened the door seeing her jump off her bed running to him. Dean picked her up holding her tight. "Were you a good girl today for Roman princess?" She nodded her head yes seeing Roman standing in her doorway. "Roman made spaghetti and it was amazeballs daddy." She told him as he put her down watching her crawl back into her bed with a yawn. Dean made his way over to her bed leaning down to kiss her head before covering her up telling her goodnight as well as how much he loved her and that he would see her in the morning. Maddie turned to her side as Dean cut her lamp off on the night stand and exited the room with Roman following him to their room. Roman watched as Dean stripped out of his clothes making his way to the bathroom hearing the shower turn on.

Dean let the hot water cascade down his body relaxing his tense muscles as he felt them begin to loosen up. He heard the shower door open feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso feeling kisses being placed on his shoulders up towards his neck. Dean grabbed the back of Roman's head bringing him down for a passionate kiss as he felt the Samoan rub his big hands along his slick body. Dean allowed Roman to pin him against the shower wall feeling him press his body into his the pressure sending a delicious tingle throughout his whole body. "Close your eyes and just feel." Roman whispered into Dean's ear seeing the blond man nod his head.

Roman dropped down to one knee and took Dean's soften member into his mouth and began to suck him off. Dean buried his fingers into Roman's hair as he felt his boyfriend began to deep throat him bringing him close to the edge. He kept his eyes closed letting the pleasure he was feeling radiate throughout him. He didn't give a warning as he spilled into Roman's mouth feeling his legs about to give out on him as Roman sucked him till he was clean. Dean felt his legs being wrapped around a thick waist as his back slid up the slippery wall. He briefly opened his eyes seeing grey eyes filled with nothing but love staring back at him and knew that he was indeed in love with Roman. Roman lined himself up with Dean's entrance slowly pushing into his tight hole seeing the smaller man throw his head back, eyes closed as his lips parted releasing a moan.

Roman buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck sucking the soft flesh as he pushed into his lover with deep long strokes feeling fingers bury themselves into his back as blunt nails made their way down his back causing him to hiss in pleasure. Dean held on to Roman as he felt the Samoan pick a speed that made sure he was getting the ultimate stimulation as his bundle of nerves were being caressed over and over again causing Dean to bite down on Roman's shoulder to suppress his moans that wanted to come out.

Roman grabbed Dean's member stoking him back to full attention as he continue to attack his neck making sure to leave a mark for others to see. Dean couldn't hold back anymore it had been weeks since he and Roman were intimate and he could tell by Roman's harsh breathing in his ear that he was about their himself. "I'm going to come baby." Dean said as he brought Roman's head up so he could kiss him just as his orgasm hit him causing him to bite Roman's lip drawing blood as he gasped into his mouth, his body shaking from the sheer intensity of it as he released his seed all over Roman's stomach. Roman felt Dean clamp up around him and followed suite as he spilled into his lover feeling Dean milk him for everything he had.

Dean opened his eyes seeing Roman looking at him as he gave a few more lazy thrust before stilling the Samoan cupping his face. "I love you Roman." Roman smiled as he connected their lips again giving Dean a few quick kisses before removing his legs from his waist and planting them on the floor. Roman rested his forehead against Dean's entwining their fingers together. "I love you too Dean as well as Maddie, you guys are my world." He whispered against Dean's lips feeling the smile that was forming. "How about we finish showering so I can eat, you made me work up an appetite." Roman couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

Dean was on his third plate of food as Roman made a mental note to double up on everything next time. Roman started the dishwasher as Dean made his way to the living room plopping down on the couch to turn the TV on. The Samoan made his way over to the couch feeling himself being yanked down on top of Dean who had a death grip on him. "Thank you for dinner baby, Maddie was right it was amazeballs." He said with a smile as he gave Roman a quick kiss running his fingers along the Samoan's sculpted face taking his beauty in wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have a guy like Roman in his life. "What are you thinking about Dean?" Dean clicked his tongue before responding. "I was thinking how the hell I got so lucky to land a guy like you, considering I'm not much of a looker you know."

Roman frowned at his words as he adjusted himself on Dean. "Maybe it's me who's lucky to have landed a guy like you who happens to have a beautiful daughter that I adore and love." Dean didn't know what to say at that moment. "But in all seriousness Dean I'm glad that you're okay, I don't know what I would do if something happen to you let alone what Maddie would do." Dean swallowed hard "I know that I probably have to do some paperwork but if something did happen to me I want you to take care of Maddie for me." Roman got up from Dean then and sat on the couch as Dean righted himself. "What happened earlier tonight got me thinking about what would happen to Maddie if something bad happen to me. I don't have family Roman and I be damned if I let her go into the system or to Sierra. You're the only one that I trust to take care of her. I know that she would have a good life with you and that you will love her as if she was your own." Dean stated seeing the tear roll down Roman's face as he straddled his lap wiping it away as he hugged his boyfriend hearing Roman say he would take her.

XXXXX

Sierra threw the last plate she could get her hands on at the door hearing it shatter as Kevin walked in the door given a long whistle. "I take it you didn't succeed in solving your issue babe." Kevin said seeing Sierra glaring daggers at him. "I don't need your smart ass remarks Kevin." She snapped backed at him seeing the baggy he had in his hand. "Guess you don't need this then huh." He said with a smirk seeing her change her attitude. "I'm just stressed baby I want my little girl back that's all." She said with a pout making her way over to her on and off again boyfriend.

"Besides you said you would help me and still haven't made good on that promise baby." She huskily said as she rubbed her ass into his groin area hearing the sharp intake of breathe knowing she had him. "If you share and help me I'll make sure that you're satisfied every night, you know no one can make you feel as good as I can." She felt chubby hands grab onto her waist. "Take your ass into the bed room while I make a call." He told her as he pulled his phone out dialing a number. "Hey got a job available nothing major simple work you in." He asked the person on the other line nodding his head at what they were saying. "Jobs paying five grand so that will be twenty-five hundred a piece between you two guys." Kevin said smiling before telling the figure on the phone he would call him back with more details concerning the job in question. When the call ended he made his way to the bedroom seeing Sierra sprawled out beckoning him towards her.

XXXXX

Thank you Lady Gaga for getting me through the editing process for this chapter I might of miss somethings so I apologize, let me know what you guys thought.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't say this enough but you guys leave the best reviews on my stories and I appreciate it so much it helps me grow as a writer as I keep seeing the changes in my writing so thank you.

XXXXX

A few days after Dean's accident Roman found himself pulling up to a brick building where he was to meet Dean so they could speak to a lawyer that dealt with guardianship cases. When he stepped out of his vehicle he saw his black BMW pulling in beside him. Since Dean's car would take two weeks to repair he lent his boyfriend one of his cars that he barley drove. Roman tried to suppressed the groan that came out as he watched his man slowly approach him, who would of guess that Dean could make a plain white tee and blue jeans look hella good not to mention the black cap he had slightly tilted on his head.

Roman bit his lip seeing the shit eating grin that appeared on his boyfriends face knowing how he was affecting him. Roman didn't bother hiding it either as he pulled his man into him crashing his lips on to Dean's mouth devouring them. The auburn man moaned into the kiss as he cupped the back of Roman's head with his hand as his arm wrapped around his waist. "You don't realize what you do to me Dean every time I see you." Dean smiled making sure his dimples was on full display for the Samoan "Why don't you remind me then baby, you know how much I enjoy having you show me." The Samoan bit his lover's bottom lip hard before sucking on the plump morsel. "I'll remind you alright after we meet with this lawyer guy." Dean frowned faking an exaggerated sigh as he grabbed Roman's hand in hands leading him into the building where they were greeted by the receptionist.

The women advised the pair to have a seat that Mr. Orton would be with them shortly as he was still with a client. As the couple waited Dean sent a text to Christina asking if she could pick up Maddie for them while they spoke with the lawyer. Dean thought it best not to mention to his daughter about his accident or that he was having this meeting today, he didn't want her to worry that something was going to happen to him. Roman agreed with Dean's decision as well stating that if everything worked out that they would tell her the good news together. Christina as well as Roman's parents were informed as of last night of what the pair were seeking to do and gave their blessing. Of course Roman had to calm his mom down due too she was in tears at the prospect of him being a dad and her having another granddaughter. Dean got on the line to tell Mrs. Reigns that if she wanted to she could take Maddie for the weekend. His words seemed to cheer her up as she rambled to him about things for them to do and places to go.

Roman saw a tall man walk out his office approaching them with a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Randy you must be Dean and Roman my three o clock." He stated shaking their hands before telling them to follow him to his office where he shut the door for privacy. He gestured for the men to take a seat as he took one himself grabbing their file and looking it over. "Hunter referred you guys over to me to see about guardian ship is that correct." He asked the pair.

"Yes." Both men said in unison as Randy logged into his computer.

"So who's the person in question, parent, child, or other?" He rattled off as he typed away on his keyboard glancing at the men.

"It's my daughter" Dean replied clearing his throat "I wanted to see about making my boyfriend her legal guardian in case something happens to me or if I'm unable to care for her properly due to an event." Randy nodded his head in understanding.

"Is the child's mother around by any chance?" He asked seeing the scowl on both the men's faces. "I take it that she is but-." He trailed off seeing Roman huff out.

"That bitch and I use that term whole hardheartedly to describe her has no right being around Maddie, she's a danger to her and we worry that she will try to run off with her." Roman confessed sighing "She's an addict and has made it clear to us that she doesn't want Maddie around me. She's gone to the extent of slapping not only me but also our baby girl in the face because Maddie won't have anything to do with her." Randy's eyes lit up as he looked over at Dean asking him to explain everything to him regarding his ex.

Hearing Dean recall the information made his blood boil at how that women could treat his baby girl like that when she was so innocent and defenseless. It made him tear up not knowing what else Sierra did to Maddie while Dean was away. Randy jotted everything down that Dean had told him about Sierra before excusing himself to speak to another colleague about this since it was his first unique case.

Dean hugged Roman as the Samoan buried his head in his neck letting a few tears fall freely before raising his head up. "I know how much you love Maddie Ro; I really hope this works out, you are already such a good dad to her." He admitted to Roman seeing the Samoan smile as he wiped his eyes. "We both make good dads for her Dean." Roman said through a sniffle as the door opened back up revealing Randy with dark haired women.

"So Randy's informed me on your case file, from the looks of it were going to have to do two things one is that unfortunately where going to have to go to court and have a judge rule that the mom is indeed unfit to care for the child in question. After that we can move forward with filing for your motion to have your daughter be awarded to whom you choose in case something does happen to you. Until we get that rolling we can do a temporary guardianship for the time being." The women said before introducing herself as Brie greeting them one by one.

"What does the temporary guardianship consist of?" Dean asked the petite women who smiled at him. "Basically means that if something does happen that your partner will have temporary custody of the child till other arrangements can be made. It's imperative that we go to court so we can get the ball moving, from experience these types of cases can get ugly and brutal. From the information you gave about your ex I don't see the judge awarding your ex custody." She informed the pair before leaving the office.

"Do whatever it is you have to do to make this happen, the sooner the better." Dean told Randy who nodded his head. I'll get the paper work started on the temp first then mail you out the paper work to have you guys sign and return it back to my office. I should have a court date as well when I get the judge to sign off on it. I just need your guy's information and written statements as well as a down payment."

Roman took out his check book filling out the blank slip of paper for the requested amount as Dean provided him with the information he needed regarding him and Maddie. After a few signatures and few more questions later the men were leaving the brick building with smiles on their faces feeling good about everything. The fair was in town for the weekend and the pair decided to celebrate by taking Maddie considering she'd never been to one before.

XXXXX

When the couple arrived at Christina's home to retrieve Maddie, Roman filled her in on how the meeting went. She was slightly upset that it wasn't as easy as they were hoping but thrilled at the same time that it was being pursued. These past few months she as well has her family had seen how much Roman had come into his own and knew that it was because of Dean and Maddie. They had accepted the two into their family and were just waiting on the day that the two got engaged. Of course that stayed between the families. If Roman found out they were talking about his future wedding that would for sure set him off.

Christina watched as she entered her living room seeing Maddie in Roman's arms as he told her they were going to the fair. The squeal that came from her was priceless as she hugged her brother his face lightening up. Though she didn't pry in her brothers personal life well not that much she thought, the look she saw on his face as he stared at Dean was a look of love and adoration. She was happy that her sometimes pain in the ass brother had found happiness finally after all these long years.

She declined the pair's offer when they invited her and Haley out to join them stating that she and Joey had plans already and were going to go on Sunday to the fair. Roman hugged his sister bye as Dean went to the car with Maddie noticing that his phone had buzzed. When he was sure she had buckled herself in did he check his phone seeing that it was Sierra asking if they could talk in private regarding Maddie. Dean's senses were screaming at him that this didn't sound right considering that Sierra liked to make a public scene. He quickly deleted the message just as Roman came out of the house heading for the car. Roman saw the confused look that Dean was wearing and asked if he was okay when he heard the auburn man tell him later he knew that it couldn't be good.

The trio pulled up to the pack parking lot where Roman paid getting their ticket, Maddie was bouncing in the backseat as she saw the rides out the window saying she wanted to ride all of them. After they got their wrist bands they allowed Maddie to lead them through the isle of people taking them to the kid portion of the fair. She found a small roller coaster ride that had two big dips and asked if she could right it. Dean was hesitant at first but after seeing a few kids smaller then Maddie get on he agreed as she got in line. Roman held Dean in his arms as they watched Maddie get in a car, watching as the attendant buckled her in.

Dean couldn't help but be tense as he worried about her safety remembering stories from the news about rides malfunctioning but felt Roman squeeze him reassuring him that she would be okay. The auburn hair little girl waved at them as the ride started and took off around the corner. Biting his thumb Dean looked on as he saw the big smile on Maddie's face as she screamed in delight coming over the last dip. The Samoan released Dean seeing him take off to collect their baby girl; he saw the eight year old now running towards him quickly scooping her up. "That was so cool Roman I want to do it again." He laughed telling Maddie that she could after they explored a bit more taking her hand and continuing down the aisle.

They came across a face painting booth that had display pictures of different designs they offered. Roman felt himself being tugged to the booth where he saw Maddie looking at a unique tribal design that was meant to cover half her face. "May I get this please." She asked politely staring at Roman with her big blue eyes, how was he supposed to say no to that. He told her yes seeing her do a happy dance as he got the women's attention that was finishing up with a child. Maddie pointed to the design she wanted and the women smiled looking at Roman seeing his tattoo. "Looks like someone wants to be just like her daddy hmm, that is simply too cute." She told them as the little girl shook her head yes as she followed the women to the vacant chair.

Roman jump as he felt an arm snake around his waist as Dean gave his side a firm squeeze. "Seems I've been replaced Ro." Dean said jokingly as the Samoan looked at him. "If I'm overstepping my-." Roman felt soft lips cutting him off as he closed his eyes feeling Dean deepened the kiss for a brief moment. "You're not baby promise." He heard the blue eyed man tell him just as Maddie got done. She looked at her face in the mirror before giving her approval looking at her Dad and Roman who gave her a thumbs up.

As the trio passed booths and exhibits Maddie rode a few more rides in between before announcing that she was hungry as if on cue Dean stated that he was starving too. Roman shook his head and laugh he should have known but was glad they were at the fair so those two could get there fill. They found a small table big enough for them that surprisingly was still clean. Given all the choices it was hard for them to choose but Maddie said she wanted pizza as well as come curly fries. Dean was looking at the gyro truck and licked his lips stating that it sounded good. Roman agreed as well so Dean offered to get them their food and drinks. When Dean finished placing his and Romans order he went to the food truck next door to get Maddie her pizza and fries she requested. He dropped her order off first before heading back to get there's.

Sierra was sitting down at the table finishing up her cig as she scanned the people walking past her, she couldn't help but scowl as she saw families having a good time knowing that she couldn't have that.

"Ten more minutes till your break is over with Sierra." She heard the stout man tell her as she muttered under her breath. She was working the fair to get some extra money to add to the rest of her collection so when Kevin came through she could be with Maddie. As she scanned the crowd she stomped her cig out when she spotted Dean walking with food in his hands. She stayed near the edge while she followed him to where he was going.

She peaked around the tent seeing Maddie with Roman as he wiped the ketchup off her face hearing her giggle. She saw that her daughter's face was painted and was laughing at Roman as she ate her food, seeing Dean take a seat giving Roman a quick peck. Sierra could have gag at that moment seeing the pair acting like love sick fools but instead she felt nothing but jealousy. It should be her here with Maddie doing all the family related things with her daughter not Roman or Dean. She glared at them for a few more minutes before heading back to her job grumbling how they would be sorry especially Dean.

XXXXX

When everyone was done eating Dean suggested they go play some games which excited Maddie as she held his hand looking for one that caught her attention. She found a baseball game earning a grin from Dean as Roman looked on wondering what he was missing. "Just watch." Was all Dean told him as he handed the guy some money as Maddie took one of the baseballs in front of her. Dean pulled Roman back slightly giving Maddie some room to work with as she got in position to throw the ball. She nailed her target dead in the center making the buzzer go off as she hi fived her dad. She grabbed the next ball and repeated the action making it buzz again. A small crowed formed around them intrigued by the little girl as she nailed the target with the last ball winning the grand prize. A drunken man in the crowd scoffed saying that anyone could win and stepped up to prove his point. When he missed the target all three times he grumbled how the game was fixed and that the only reason why she won was because she cheated earning him a few glares as Roman rolled his eyes knowing this was pointless.

As they began to walk off the drunken man made a derogatory remark about them stopping Maddie in her tracks as she spun to face the man. "If I wasn't such a lady I would tell you to go F yourself but since I have manners how about you grow up and get with the times buddy. Yes I have two daddies so what at the end of the day I go home to a loving family who do you go home too." She told the drunken man who was rendered speechless from being told off feeling his cheeks warming. "Exactly."

The crowd that had grown around them went wild half rooting for Maddie the other half telling the drunkard off. Dean and Roman couldn't contain the smiles on their faces as they made their way to the exit. "What an ass hat." She said out loud covering her mouth the minute it came out earning a laugh from Roman as he saw the scowl on Dean's face. "Come on Dean lighten up after all she is your daughter." Dean groaned shaking his head laughing; his daughter did take after him in more ways than one. The last booth at the entrance was filled with princess hats and crowns with tons of ribbon coming from it. Roman walked over and purchased two of them, placing one on Maddie's head crowning her an official princess. Roman set the other one on his head as Dean took his phone out snapping a few pics of them together with big smiles on their faces. "Send those to me so I can print them out and take them to work with me." Roman said as they exited through the gate carrying Maddie on his shoulders.

XXXXX

While Sierra was at work Kevin pulled up to an empty parking lot to meet the guys that he hired to take care of Dean permanently he had hope so she would get off his case. If he didn't have strong feelings for her this would not be happening and would have kicked her ass to the curb a long time ago. Love has a funny way of making people do things he thought, but none the less if he managed to obtain the brat she has been going on about she was for sure to be in his debt. He didn't let people walk away from him that easily and knew what Sierra was planning once she had the brat.

When he saw the two guys approaching he gave them a nod before explain that they were supposed to make it look like a break in and that if Dean put up a fight to take him out but to make sure to grab the kid before the cops showed up. He handed the men each an envelope that had had there payment in it along with Dean's address that Sierra had mange to get plus the times that he was sure to be home.

The men informed Kevin that they would scope the complex out coming up with a plan to make sure that everything went smoothly. He knew the men he hired Sheamus and Wade were the best and didn't worry too much he trusted them to get the job done. After a few more minutes of chatting he left the men in the parking lot as he made his way home seeing that Sierra was already there.

He walked in seeing her at the table wiping her eyes as he saw the bottle on the table that was half empty. "I have good news babe got everything set up and ready to go so expect to have your little girl in the next few days." Sierra looked up at her boyfriend with her bloodshot eyes shocked that she was going to be reunited with her daughter. She got up approaching Kevin giving him a hug nuzzling his neck as she whispered I love you to him. He smiled as he lifted her up carrying her to their bedroom with one thing in mind.

XXXXX

Sierra might be a little blind to her surroundings don't you think? Next chapter is well….. I think you guys already know until then.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay, life I tell ya lol. Here's the next chapter enjoy my lovelies. Shout out goes to GingerFate thank you so much for the cover photo, I love and appreciate it so much. Please grab a few tissues guys…

XXXXX

Roman helped Dean clear the table while Maddie was off in the shower, it was the least he could do since Dean cooked. Roman was heading home tonight to finish up some things for work even though it was his night to stay over. When Roman placed the last dish in the sink he was met with arms wrapping themselves around him, followed by feathered kisses along his jawline.

He returned the affection circling his arms around a slender waist staring into crystal blue eyes as he captured the owner's lips with his. Skillfully Roman worked his way into Dean's mouth feeling it give away as his tongue slipped in the warm cavern finding its prize. Dean turned his head to deepen the kiss as his fingers found their way into Roman's hair, lightly pulling on the silk locks he loved so much.

A soft moan escaped from Dean's mouth as Roman's expert hands traveled along his body, touching him in all the right places. "Do you really have to leave baby?" Dean asked softly, nipping at Roman's lips feeling the Samoan pull away before things got too heated between them. "If I didn't have that presentation to give then I would stay I'll make it up to you and Maddie, promise." He replied kissing the tip of Dean's nose seeing the disappointment on his boyfriend's face.

Dean shook his head in understanding playing with the bottom of Roman's dress shirt he had open before looking up at him. "How would you feel about us living together…the three of us that is?" He asked hesitantly chewing on his bottom lip waiting for the Samoans response.

Roman smiled as he gave Dean a few more passionate kisses, resting his forehead upon the smaller man's head. "I would love for you and Maddie to come live with me babe, we could find a place close to her school if you want." He told Dean just as Maddie came up to them freshly showered with a brush in her hand. "Daddy will you brush my hair for me?" She asked hopping onto the stool as Dean took the brush from her.

When Dean finished brushing Maddie's hair she hopped off the chair to give him a goodnight hug and kiss. She turned to Roman giving him a hug as she rambled out that she loved him before taking off to her room. Roman was stunned momentarily asking Dean if he heard what he thought he heard.

Dean answered Roman seeing his boyfriends face light up as his eyes became glossy. "I'm such a sap." Roman chuckled out as Dean cupped his face stroking his cheek. "Yea but your my sap though." He informed the Samoan who rolled his eyes before making his way to the door grabbing his things while Dean opened it for him.

"I love you." Roman told Dean as he attempted to hug him with his hands full somehow managing to succeed.

The auburn haired man gave the Samoan a final kiss goodnight, whispering that he loved him as well on his lips. Dean watched as Roman walked down the stairs to his car before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Dean went to check in on Maddie finding his daughter fast asleep, he shut her door before heading into the living room to see what was on TV. It would kill some time till he heard from Roman letting him know that he had made it home safely.

XXXXX

Two figures watched from the parking lot as they saw the big Samoan get into his vehicle. They watched the brake lights flash before seeing the car back up and head out of the complex. They waited a few minutes making sure that the man wasn't coming back; according to the info they were giving the Samoan normally stayed the night. The two men slipped on their gloves making sure they wouldn't leave any finger prints behind before slipping on the black ski mask. They waited a few more additional minutes just to make sure the big man wasn't coming back to mess up their plan.

They surveyed the parking lot making sure the coast was clear for them before they got out of the truck. When the two men reached the stairs they saw the security lights around the building that needed to go. "Take that one and I'll get the other one." The man with a British accent whispered to his partner.

When the lights were off they quietly made their way up the stairs towards the off white door, judging by the lock it could be easily kicked in. The stocky built one signaled that he was going to kick open the door, he gave a count of three on his fingers as his foot connected with the wooden door.

XXXXX

Dean jumped from his seat seeing two figures in ski mask enter his apartment. "Go find the little brat." He heard one of the men say in a thick Irish accent seeing the tall one taking off toward Maddie's room. Dean tackled the man to the floor wailing on him as he felt a thick arm wrap around his throat pulling him off the man, dragging him back towards the living room area.

Maddie jumped from her bed when her door was kicked open, she screamed as a large man entered coming straight for her. She yelled as the man grabbed her from her bed and thrashed around in the man's arms clocking him hard in his nose which forced him to release her. She took off running in the living room seeing her dad fighting off another man in a ski mask.

She watched as Dean punched the man a few times in his gut against the wall before tossing him to the ground staring at her. "Maddie get out of here now!" Her dad yelled to her as the man got back up tackling him to the ground. "Daddy!" She screamed running towards them jumping on the man's back distracting him allowing Dean to get up. Maddie tried to lock her arms around the man's throat but couldn't he was too big for her so she proceeded to claw at his eyes.

The man yelled an obscenity as he threw the little girl off of him causing her to yelp as he called for Wade who came stumbling in holding his bleeding nose. "That little shit broke my nose." He stated all nasally trying to breathe properly. Maddie attempted to reach her dad but was stopped as strong arms lifted her up on to a shoulder. She kicked her legs while pounding her fists on the guys back in attempt to break free of the hold.

Dean yelled for the man to let his daughter go but only got a laugh in return as the stocky man made his way to the door. Dean scrambled to the door grabbing the bat he had hidden behind it blocking the man from leaving. He swung the bat at the man's ribs careful not to hit Maddie as a yell erupted from the man, forcing him to drop Maddie hard on her hands as he grabbed his side. "Maddie go now please princess." Dean pleaded to his daughter seeing her shake her head no at him. "I'm not leaving you daddy."

Wade made his over to Sheamus helping him stand up. "Enough of this shit!" The Brit said clearly frustrated pulling out a black thin retractable night stick making his way over to them. Maddie saw her dad's phone on the ground and grabbed it, quickly calling 911 as she felt her dad push her out of harm's way dropping the phone as he fought with the other man.

Maddie screamed when the masked man hit Dean across his head, watching as her dad fall straight down on to the glass table hearing it break. Tears found their way down her face as she called for her dad to get up her cries going unanswered. She saw the tall man coming for her as she scooted away her hand coming across the bat. She gripped the wooden handle as she pulled herself up with it wincing as she felt pain in her wrist.

The brit laughed at her as did the other man who was limping to the door "Get her Wade and let's get the hell out of here, we've stayed to long as is." The man named Wade turned his attention back at the little girl before him. "What do you expect to do with that bat love hmm?"

Maddie waited till the man was close enough before she swung the bat connecting with the man's knee hearing him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground grabbing his knee. Sirens were heard in the distance as the bigger man made his way over to the man on the ground, helping him up both of them forgetting about her as they made their way out the door.

Maddie made her way to her dad dragging the bat behind her as she collapsed next to him crying. She cradled her dad's head in her lap crying harder as she felt a warm stickiness on her hands, seeing a dark spot on the side of his head. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly picked up the bat ready to protect her dad but saw two officers make their way into the apartment towards her.

XXXXX

Roman just finished up his presentation when he heard his phone going off on the kitchen counter. Figuring it was Dean he picked up the phone not bothering to look at the number. "I'm sorry for not calling you babe, but I'm all yours now just finished up." He said through a smile only to have it wiped away as a woman informed him that Dean was brought in along with a child to the hospital. Roman felt his stomach drop as he fought to keep his dinner down. He asked if they were okay but the women on the line was limited on the information telling him he needed to come up to the hospital.

Roman found himself on autopilot as he grabbed his keys running out the door not bothering to lock it. He drove over the speed limit not caring if he got a ticket or not, Dean and Maddie were the only things on his mind at the moment. He called his sister asking her to meet him at the hospital when she could relaying to her the information he was given.

Roman pulled up to the first parking spot he could find, running into the ER telling the front desk that he got a call and gave the lady the info he had. Roman watched as the women made a call nodding her head before hanging up the phone. "Someone's on their way sir." She advised him giving him a sympathetic smile as she answered another call.

Roman saw two officers coming through the double doors dread filling him as they approached. "This way sir." He heard one of the officers tell him as he obeyed following them through the double doors down a hallway where he saw Maddie knees to her chest sitting with a woman.

"Maddie." Roman called out to her rushing towards the little girl seeing her wrist bandage as she ran to him crying. He dropped to one knee as she collided into him; wrapping her arms around him as she buried her head into his neck and cried. "Shh…it's okay baby girl I got you." He told her kissing her head, rubbing circles on her back as he held her against him. Maddie trembled in Roman's arms as she sobbed harder wrapping her legs around him as he stood up with her. He rocked Maddie side to side as he stroked the back of her head trying to soothe her the best he could.

He saw the police officers look at the woman who was with Maddie before looking at him. "What's your relationship with the victim." One of the men asked while the other opened his notebook pen ready. "I'm Dean's boyfriend; now you answer my question what happened?" He saw the glare the officer gave him but ignored it as he heard Maddie sniffling now, her head coming into his view. "Two guys attacked daddy and they tried to take me but he wouldn't let them. I tried to protect daddy but then one of them hit him in his head. I yelled for daddy to wake up but he wouldn't he just laid there."

The officers asked Maddie more questions regarding the men she was able to give them first names but nothing more except their height and accents. She told the officers they were wearing mask as she went into more details about the attack.

Roman let out a ragged breath as he held Maddie tightly against him as she began crying again. He told Maddie how proud he was of her for being so brave and trying to protect Dean. Roman let his own tears fall not caring what the officers thought of him then. "Can you think of anyone who might have had a vendetta against the victim?"

One name came to Roman's mind "Sierra." He blurted out as the officer with the notebook wrote the name down. "She's made it very clear to us in the past that she doesn't want Dean to have custody of Maddie because of me." He told them seeing them nod as they talked amongst themselves. "Sir we believe that this break in wasn't just random granted the info that you just told us and what the child has said." Roman looked at the officers waiting for them to continue. "Nothing was taking from the house and the child's room door was kicked opened, we believe that the two suspects were after the child."

The Samoan felt his blood boil knowing that Sierra had something to do with Dean being in the hospital and the attempted kidnapping of Maddie. ' _That bitch is going to pay.'_ Roman thought as he continued to rock the little girl in his arms.

The woman that was sitting with Maddie cleared her throat getting Roman's attention. "I'm afraid the child will need to come with me sir till we can find a place to put her temporarily till her father recovers." She advised him looking at the officers just as Maddie whined clinging to Roman then. "No! Don't let them take me please Roman I wanna stay with you." She sobbed as Roman wrapped his arms around her protectively taking a few steps away from them.

"You're not taking my baby girl from me you understand, I don't care what you say she is staying with me." He warned the women who took a step back as the officers stepped up. "Sir we can do this the easy way or hard way up to you." Maddie cried harder pleading with them to let her stay with him. Roman felt his heart breaking hearing Maddie like this he knew Dean wouldn't want her in the system.

"Your not going anywhere Maddie except home with me okay." He assured her as he looked at the trio before him. "We have paperwork stating that if anything happens to Dean that I'd be her guardian, so unless you want a scene I suggest you back the fuck off and leave us be." He growled out towards them.

After a few tense minutes he was given a card from the officers and the women from cps advising him that he had to show proof in twenty four hours or else he would lose Maddie.

As soon as Roman took a seat with the little girl still holding on to him like an anchor, he was greeted by a Dr. who introduced herself as Gail to him. She advised the Samoan that Dean was finishing up the last of his scans and that she wanted to check Maddie out, specifically her wrist.

Roman followed the women to a small exam room where he sat Maddie down on a small table combing her hair out of her face with his fingers. Her tear streaked face and puffy eyes bout broke his heart again as he watched the Dr. examine her small wrist. He saw Maddie winced when the Dr. pushed her wrist back before turning it side to side. "Seems you have a small sprang sweetheart."

She looked over at Roman giving him a warm smile. "I'm going to wrap her wrist to secure it and give her something for the pain and inflammation; it will also help her sleep as well." She informed him as he nodded his head in understanding.

When Maddie's wrist was properly bandage up and she'd taken the meds he carried the little girl back into the hallway sitting down in the chair waiting for word on Dean. He heard light snoring in his ear and looked down seeing that Maddie was fast asleep. He carefully unzipped his hoodie taking it off without waking her and covering her up with it as we reclined back in the chair his eyes drifting shut as well.

XXXXX

Roman awoke to someone shaking him awake and saw that it was his sister who ran a hand over Maddie's back. "This is not a place for her Roman; you should let me take her home." The Samoan frowned knowing that his sister was right as he saw the sleeping eight year old still knocked out. "The Dr. gave her some meds earlier for her wrist it's sprang." He told Christina as he stood making sure not to wake Maddie up, making his way with her to the exit. When they reached his sister's car he gently placed Maddie in the backseat buckling her in.

Christina saw the worry on Roman's face as he shut the door hesitant to let the handle go as she placed her hand over his. "Come here." She told him bringing him in for a hug, feeling as her brother squeezed her tight as her shirt became damp. "Dean's going to be alright Roman, were going to find out who did this okay." She assured him cupping his face in her hands wiping the stray tears away.

Roman nodded as he felt her hug him again. "I should be going Joey is waiting on us." She told him breaking the embrace opening the car door. "Call me if she asks for me I don't care what time it is." He told her shutting her car door as she started the vehicle waving bye before pulling out the parking spot.

Roman walked down the hallway seeing the Dr. from earlier waiting for him, she advised the Samoan that Dean was now in a room resting and that he was able to see him now. The Dr. told Roman that Dean had sustained a severe concussion along with some major contusions. She assured him that Dean would make a full recovery but would be severely sore for the next few days or so. Roman let out a sigh of relief out hearing the news that Dean would be okay. After a few more minutes of talking with the Dr. regarding Maddie he made his way into his boyfriend's room seeing that Dean was sleeping from the pain meds they had given him.

Roman pulled up a chair next to the bed taking the smaller man's hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of Dean's hand before placing it against his cheek. "I'm so sorry babe, I promise to find out who did this and make sure they pay." Roman softly told his boyfriend seeing his brows furrow before relaxing again.

Despite the heavy bandage around Dean's head it didn't take away from his boyish good looks that Roman found adorable on him. A yawn escaped from the Samoan as he rubbed his eyes seeing that it was late into the night, he laid his head on the small space the bed provided. He knew he would have a creak in his neck when he woke but he didn't care as his eyes grew heavy till all he saw was the back of his eyelids.

XXXXX

So next chapter is explosive that's all I can say you do not mess with Roman's family….. Until then, also I'll try not to take so long on updating this time..


End file.
